


hva kjærlighet er (что есть любовь)

by lavikka



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Human!Even, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, robot!Isak, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavikka/pseuds/lavikka
Summary: Ради спасения их помолвки, Соня решается на крайние меры и находит робота, который бы занимался хозяйством вместо неё и Эвена, чтобы они могли выкрасть чуть больше времени друг для друга. Однако что-то с этим планом пошло не так, ведь Эвен, заинтригованный красотой и невинностью робота, начинает проводить больше времени с "Адрианом 2121", нежели со своей невестой.*— Робот? — ошеломлённо восклицает Эвен.— Эвен, это идеально, — убеждает его Соня. — Время, которое мы раньше тратили на работу по дому и прочую ерунду, теперь можем проводить друг с другом.— Как-то неправильно использовать кого-то другого для…— Кого-то другого? — фыркает Соня. — Он даже не человек, не говори глупостей! Он – что-то. Он – машина. Разве тебе плохо, когда ты используешь свой компьютер? Здесь то же самое. Мы не используем его, он для этого создан!- AU, вдохновлённое короткометражкой Тарьяй «On/Off»
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Sonja (SKAM)
Kudos: 15





	1. mitt første minne (моё первое воспоминание)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hva kjærlighet er (what love is)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456376) by [fauu_stine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauu_stine/pseuds/fauu_stine), [parallelcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/pseuds/parallelcurtains). 



_Mitt aller beste gjemmested_

_Min hemmeligste hemmelighet_

_Mitt første minne hvis jeg husker det_

_Du kan få vite det_

_Du kan få vite alt om min pubertet_

_Ting bare mine vegger vet_

_Alle jeg har ligget med_

_Du kan få vite det_

_For jeg har valgt deg nå_

_Så ta det med ro_

_Du trenger ikke fylle noen andres sko_

_Men du må la meg forstå det selv_

_La meg tro_

_At det finnes ingen andre nå enn oss to_

_For jeg prøver å lære meg hva kjærlighet er_

_Så gi meg rom så jeg tør å være nær_

_Så gi meg rom så jeg tør å være nær_

(No. 4 - Hva kjærlighet er)

Если уж быть до конца откровенным, Эвен сам виноват. Но дело в том, что они с Соней были помолвлены уже целую вечность, и для него это стало скорее постоянным состоянием, нежели переходом к чему-то большему. Соня, разумеется, не так смотрела на ситуацию, и, справедливости ради, он знает, что она права. Люди обручаются, а потом они женятся. Вот как это работает.

И поэтому для него не должно было стать таким большим сюрпризом, когда однажды Соня таки заставила их сесть и поговорить о планировании свадьбы, но даже тогда он чуть не подавился водой, стоило ей произнести слова «наша» и «свадьба» в одном предложении.

— Эвен, — недовольно сказала Соня, — почему ты ведёшь себя так, будто я давлю на тебя? Ты сделал мне предложение, помнишь?

Насколько Эвен помнил, больше было похоже на то, что Соня всячески намекала, пока не устала от того, что он благополучно её игнорировал, и, в конечном итоге, она перестала действовать тайно, в результате чего Эвен запаниковал и спросил, хочет ли она, чтобы они поженились. Оглядываясь назад, Эвен даже не был уверен, что вообще собирался делать предложение.

И вот где они теперь.

Или, скорее, Соня всё ещё была заинтересована, в то время как Эвен как никогда сомневался в своих собственных чувствах, желаниях и потребностях. И в этих сомнениях он боялся признаться даже самому себе. Вот почему он допустил ошибку, сказав ей:

— Я хочу жениться на тебе, _в конце концов_. Но такая ли уж эта хорошая идея, если мы даже не можем выделить друг другу больше времени, чем десять минут перед сном?

По крайней мере, это не было полностью ложью. Конечно, это была не настоящая причина, почему Эвен не хотел больше жениться на Соне, но всё ещё имела место быть таковой. Они оба были заняты на работе: в качестве режиссёра он проводил на съёмках порой по четырнадцать часов в день, если не больше; а Соня, будучи гинекологом, трудилась смена за сменой, и даже находясь дома, половину времени была наготове сорваться в любой момент – детки, которые вот-вот родятся, не собирались ждать. Порой они проводили дни, даже не пересекаясь друг с другом.

(Самое неприятное, что Эвену было абсолютно всё равно, но, разумеется, он не собирался ей об этом сообщать)

— Я понимаю, о чём ты, — сказала Соня так, как обычно говорит, когда не хочет признавать его правоту. — Я ещё подумаю кое о чём, ладно? — добавила она, взяв его за руку и улыбнувшись.

Соня выглядела так решительно в тот момент. Он должен был знать, что Соня, однозначно, подумает кое о чём.

Что и приводит их к нынешней ситуации, к результату его собственной ошибки. И видимо Сонино _кое о чём_ это…

— _Робот?_ — ошеломлённо восклицает Эвен.

Он понимает, что сейчас нормально иметь робота, который бы держал твой дом в порядке, платил по счетам или готовил твой любимейший ужин. Некоторые из последних моделей были столь совершенны, что могли позаботиться практически обо всех делах хозяина: отправлять электронную почту, совершать звонки, выполнять поисковые запросы, писать отчёты и тому подобное. Но только то, что общество считало это нормой, не значило, что Эвену это нравилось. Он сам постирает своё нижнее бельё, спасибо большое. И если он забудет, это его собственный недочёт. Он не собирается взваливать ответственность за подобное на кого-то ещё, даже на робота, запрограммированного это делать.

— Эвен, это идеально, — убеждает его Соня. — Время, которое мы раньше тратили на работу по дому и прочую ерунду, теперь можем проводить друг с другом.

— Как-то неправильно использовать кого-то другого для…

— Кого-то другого? — фыркает Соня. — Он даже не человек, не говори глупостей! Он – что-то. Он – машина. Разве тебе плохо, когда ты _используешь_ свой компьютер? Здесь то же самое. Мы не используем его, он для этого создан!

Эвен тут же понимает, что это безнадёжное дело. Если Соня приняла какое-то решение, переубедить её уже невозможно.

— Так ты в деле? — спрашивает она не терпящим возражения тоном. Своим видом и голосом она источает такое раздражение, будто Эвен ведёт себя неразумно и по-детски. К сожалению, Эвен уже привык к этому.

Он вздыхает, признавая поражение.

— Да, отлично. Как тебе угодно.

Судя по её широкой довольной улыбке, Соню в достаточной мере удовлетворяет его ответ, и она встаёт. Он ожидает, что она теперь просто уйдёт, получив то, что хотела, но вместо этого, она наклоняется к нему и оставляет короткий поцелуй на его губах.

— Замечательно, тогда идём, — говорит она, отстраняясь.

— Что? — хмурится он.

— К чему ждать? У нас наконец-то есть время. Я уже изучила вопрос и знаю, что нам нужно. Так пойдём и купим его, — подталкивает она его, уже протягивая его куртку и хватая ключи от машины. — Давай, Эвен, не тормози!

Эвен вздыхает в последний раз, перед тем как встать и последовать за ней на выход.

Серьёзно, он сам виноват.

*

Эвен не уверен, чего именно он ожидал, но точно не этого. Точно не _его_.

Он старается удержать внимание на словах Сони, на её неоспоримых рассуждениях, но всё, о чём он может думать в данный момент, это насколько же этот робот не похож на его компьютер.

Этот робот вне всяких сомнений самое прекрасное создание, которое ему когда-либо довелось увидеть.

Он стоит перед ними, но его глаза закрыты как явный признак того, что он всё ещё… выключен. И так странно думать о нём как о машине, которую ты можешь по желанию включить или отключить, потому что если бы Эвен не знал наверняка, он бы мог поклясться, что перед ним человек. И это даже не первый раз, когда Эвен встречает одного из них, но роботы, к которым он привык на съёмках, старых версий, и пусть они и похожи на людей, он с первого взгляда мог сказать, что они на самом деле. А этот, в свою очередь, имеет идеальную внешность человеческого существа.

_Он идеален._

Эвен подмечает гладкость и безупречность текстуры его кожи, покрытой кое-где светлыми волосками и родинками. Он даже видит просвечивающиеся вены, бегущие вдоль его рук и ладоней, создавая иллюзию пульсирующей по телу настоящей крови. Поднимаясь выше, взгляд Эвена, не торопясь, ловит обнажённую мальчишескую шею и адамово яблоко, лёгкую щетину вдоль челюсти и естественную ямку на подбородке. Затем он задерживается на изящной форме его вздёрнутого носа, на скулах, слегка покрасневших, будто в застенчивом румянце, и на бровях, добавляющих изумительной дерзости его чертам. Но именно его рот беззастенчиво привлекает внимание Эвена, ведь очаровательный и соблазнительный изгиб его губ, напоминающий лук Купидона, с маленькой родинкой в левом уголке нижней губы, будто приглашает подойти поближе. И под конец, золотые локоны как корона венчают его голову, а светлые кудри падают на лоб, и Эвену до смерти хочется к ним прикоснуться, почувствовать, такие ли они мягкие, как кажется.

Эвен абсолютно заворожён. И довольно смущён, так как он определённо не должен быть в подобном восторге от робота. Да?

— Так, ладно, думаю, я поняла, — произносит Соня, выдёргивая его из задумчивости, и закрывает руководство по эксплуатации, которое читала до этого. — Просто нужно нажать сюда… — бормочет она, подходя к роботу и прижимая указательный палец к его виску.

И в следующую секунду Эвен видит, как робот пробуждается.

***  
  


Когда механизмы начинают работать, а программное обеспечение загружается, он быстро моргает несколько раз, чтобы настроить визуальные эффекты в соответствии с яркостью, в которой он пребывает. В конце концов, всё становится очень чётким, и он сканирует окружающее пространство, улавливая мельчайшие детали.

Он находится в гостиной современной квартиры, вероятно, где-то на севере Осло, судя по тому, что он может видеть за окном. Комната достаточно просторная и обставлена мебелью, доминирующие цвета – белый и серый. Телевизор почти такой же большой, как диван, на котором может с лёгкостью поместиться семья из четырёх или пяти человек. А также камин, который будто вечность не использовался, замечает он.

После сканирования, его взгляд цепляется за людей, которые стоят напротив. Женщина и мужчина около двадцати пяти. Оба высокие, блондины и привлекательны по человеческим стандартам.

— Добрый день, — произносит он через мгновение. — Я Адриан 2121. Чем могу быть полезен?

Мужчина неотрывно смотрит на него с приоткрытым ртом, а взгляд женщины скользит мимо, она кивает.

— Да, чудесно… может, начнёшь с уборки гостиной? То есть, полной уборки, включая протирание полок и мытьё пола.

Он собирается подтвердить приказ, как мужчина закрывает и открывает рот, после чего быстро проговаривает, всё так же смотря на него:

— Нет, подожди… как тебя зовут? То есть… это же просто серийный номер! У тебя есть имя?

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — говорит он, в то время как его программное обеспечение обрабатывает вопрос. — Я не понимаю. Ваш вопрос не может быть обработан. Мне очень жаль вас разочаровывать, сэр.

Женщина закатывает глаза, хватая мужчину за руку.

— Эвен, какого чёрта? У роботов нет имён. Просто дай этому выполнять свою работу… и мы можем использовать освободившееся время, чтобы провести его вместе. Таков был план, не так ли?

Наконец, мужчина переводит свой взгляд на женщину. Он хмурится, когда отвечает:

— Не называй его _это_ , Соня. Ты не можешь просто… это так неуважительно. К тому же, он не знает, где что лежит, мы не можем просто оставить его. Кто-то обязан показать ему, где принадлежности и… я не знаю, как… и где он может отдохнуть и всё такое.

— Эвен, это робот! Ему не нужно отдыхать, — на повышенных тонах отвечает женщина. Он понимает, что именно гнева полон её голос, и это заставляет его отступить, пусть направлен он был на мужчину, а не на него. Однако его программное обеспечение так устроено, что на гнев он реагирует отступлением и извинениями. — Мы поставим его на зарядку на ночь, и завтра он снова будет работать… Я могу показать, где лежат чистящие принадлежности, и тогда мы можем идти. Мы даже можем пойти в кино, как тебе?

Тишина висит несколько мгновений, и он просто смотрит на стену, ожидая дальнейших инструкций. В конце концов, мужчина произносит:

— Ладно. Иди приведи себя в порядок, а я покажу ему всё, хорошо? Затем мы пойдём перекусить, а после в кино.

На секунду мужчина прижимается губами ко лбу женщины, после чего она скрывается в квартире, оставляя их наедине в гостиной.

Он терпеливо ждёт указаний.

Но мужчина приближается к нему и протягивает руку.

— Я Эвен, очень приятно с тобой познакомиться… что ж, _Адриан 2121_ , — лицо мужчины слегка меняет выражение, но программное обеспечение неспособно обработать его значение. — И это… это Соня, моя невеста. Я, правда, прошу прощения за её поведение.

— Я не понимаю, сэр. Здесь не за что извиняться, — говорит он, глядя на руку мужчины напротив него. И снова, он не может это обработать. Ему известно, что люди пожимают руки при встрече, иногда обнимаются или обмениваются поцелуями в щёку, в зависимости от культурных особенностей и степени близости – но он-то не был человеком, так почему мужчина протягивает ему руку? — Если вы покажете мне, где лежат принадлежности для уборки, я приступлю к работе немедленно, сэр.

Человек громко сглатывает и снова пристально смотрит на него, что заставляет его переступить с ноги на ногу. Почему мужчина так смотрит на него? Что он уже успел сделать не так, если он даже не начал работать? Он груб? Он прогоняет свои ответы и не может найти ничего, что противоречило бы протоколу. Так что нет, точно не в этом дело.

— Не называй меня _сэр_ , прошу, — внезапно заявляет человек. — Я Эвен, ладно? Просто зови меня Эвеном, пожалуйста. Я не хочу… это звучит так странно…

— Сэр, прошу прощения, но мой протокол не позволяет мне обращаться к вам иначе, чем _сэр_. Мне очень жаль, если это доставляет вам неудобство. Вы можете попробовать позвонить в техподдержку, вероятно, они могут добавить код в мою систему.

На мгновение нечто особенное мелькает во взгляде человека, но ещё до того, как он успевает это обработать, человек прочищает горло.

— Эм… ладно, хорошо. Тогда пойдём, я покажу тебе, где лежат принадлежности, и проведу небольшую экскурсию по квартире.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо.

Он следует за человеком в небольшую кладовку, где он обнаруживает пылесос, ведро, несколько моющих средств для разных поверхностей и тряпки. После этого, они переходят в гостевую ванную, где он смог наполнить ведро водой и добавить в него моющее средство.

Оставив всё в гостиной, откуда он должен начать уборку, мужчина показывает ему другие комнаты.

Их не так уж и много, поэтому не составит проблем содержать всё в чистоте и порядке. Открытая кухня со смежной столовой и балконом, рабочий кабинет с двумя столами, комната для гостей, основная ванная и хозяйская спальня.

Ему не доводится заглянуть в последнюю, поскольку стоит им подойти к двери, как от туда выходит женщина. Она вежливо смотрит на него, вытаскивая сумку из комода в коридоре.

— Когда закончишь с гостиной, можешь приступать к кухне. Мы уйдём на какое-то время, так что… Ты мог бы так же разобраться со стиркой и сходить за продуктами? Можешь подзарядить себя в гостевой спальне, если закончишь раньше, чем мы вернёмся.

Он кивает, создавая за ней список дел.

— Да, мэм. Без проблем, я всё сделаю.

Она кивает и проходит мимо него, в то время как мужчина задерживается.

— Спасибо, — в конце концов, шепчет он и слегка улыбается. — Не напрягайся слишком сильно, ладно? Ничего страшного, если ты не справишься со всем вовремя. В любом случае, ты можешь отдохнуть… эм, _подзарядить себя_ в восемь вечера. Это твой первый день, так что не стоит… — женщина зовёт мужчину, и он вздыхает. — Ты понял… что ж, увидимся позже. Или завтра.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо, — произносит он.

Мужчина неторопливо отстраняется и выходит за своей невестой из квартиры.

Как только дверь за ними закрывается, он идёт в гостиную за принадлежностями для уборки и приступает к работе.


	2. så gi meg rom (дай же мне свободы)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эвен ищет общий язык с Адрианом 2121.

За те четыре дня, что пробыл здесь, он успел составить удобный распорядок. Утром – стирка, днём – приготовление ужина, который в холодильнике дожидается возвращения хозяев домой, затем уборка, какая-то бумажная работа, вынос мусора или поход за продуктами – что бы ни было в его списке задач.

Он редко пересекается с хозяевами. Обычно они уходят с утра пораньше, второпях уминая завтрак, который он для них приготовил. Порой у них и для этого нет времени, и тогда они хватают яблоко или банан, а всё, над чем бы он в этот раз для них ни старался, отправляется в помойку. Такое уже дважды случалось с женщиной и единожды с мужчиной. Он установил себе напоминание, чтобы в следующий раз, когда они убегут, не позавтракав, спросить, должен ли он прекратить накрывать к завтраку, или они предпочтут брать завтрак с собой. Ведь это довольно не экономично готовить еду лишь для того, чтобы она оказалась в мусорном ведре, поэтому им стоит найти оптимальный вариант.

А возвращаются они поздно вечером, когда он уже на подзарядке. Так и получается, что вечером он не видит их вовсе. Он не знает, в какое время они приходят домой, ужинают ли вместе и занимаются ли чем-то совместным перед сном. Но это и не его дело. До тех пор, пока контейнеры с ужином пустеют к утру, а еда не переводится почём зря, они, должно быть, всем довольны.

В любом случае, это не имеет значения. Если их что-то не устроит в его работе, они дадут ему знать или сразу же вернут его. Поскольку ничего подобного пока не произошло, он, вероятно, хорошо справляется со своими обязанностями, ну или им всё равно.

Прямо сейчас он моет посуду, которая накопилась за последние два дня, а он никак не мог найти время, чтобы разобраться с этим. Но так как утром никто из людей не сделал ему замечание, их, очевидно, это не сильно заботит.

И всё же, он знает, что ему следует стараться лучше.

Но мужчина сказал ему, что он должен ставить себя на подзарядку не позднее семи вечера, так что иногда ему приходится откладывать некоторые задачи.

Стоит ему поставить первые тарелки под тёплую воду, как во входной двери щёлкает замок. Он спешно проверяет время в базе данных – ещё только шесть вечера, – и вытирает руки кухонным полотенцем.

Высушив руки, он перекидывает полотенце через плечо и выходит в коридор, готовый бороться с грабителями. Но вместо них он обнаруживает своего хозяина, который разувается и снимает куртку, а затем переводит на него взгляд, улыбаясь.

— Извините, сэр, — произносит он. — Я подумал, что кто-то вломился в дом. Никто из вас раньше не возвращался так рано.

Мужчина кивает и бросает ключи в блюдце на шкафчике.

— Да, извини, я не хотел тебя напугать. Из-за погоды стало невозможным продолжать съёмки…

— Вы не можете меня напугать. Я всего лишь приготовился противостоять взломщикам. Я только что добавил в свою базу факт о вашем вероятном более раннем возвращении домой из-за погоды, и в следующий раз я проверю погоду перед активацией противовзломной программы. Но также было бы целесообразно установить систему сигнализации. Я могу это устроить для вас, сэр.

И с этими словами, он разворачивается и уходит обратно на кухню продолжить исполнять свои обязанности.

Он вымыл уже почти половину посуды, когда слышит шаги за спиной. Мужчина останавливается в проходе, и он может видеть в отражении в окне, как тот облокачивается на дверной проём. Он также может видеть, что мужчина снова пристально смотрит на него, изучая сзади, следя за каждым его движением.

Он тщательно проверяет посуду, которую уже выставил на сушилку. Ему всё кажется идеально чистым, но, может, он что-то упустил? Может, на одной из тарелок есть пятно, или, может, к одной из ложек прилип соус? Или на одной из чашек появилась трещина, которую он не заметил? Хотя это совершенно невозможно, ведь он запрограммирован подмечать любые детали, неважно насколько мелкие. Но здесь должно быть что-то, или по какой такой причине мужчина уставился на него?

Поскольку его хозяин так ничего и не говорит, он продолжает свою работу, уделяя особое внимание каждому пятнышку на всех тарелках и чашках без исключения. Однако когда он вытаскивает их из пенной воды, каждый предмет безупречен.

Может, что-то с квартирой? Или, может, одна из рубашек мужчины села после утренней стирки?

Он не в силах перестать оглядываться назад в поисках какой-либо совершённой им ошибки – сама его программа делает невозможным продолжение текущего действия, пока он не найдёт источник хозяйского недовольства – поэтому, в конце концов, он оборачивается.

Мужчина всё так же прислоняется к дверному проёму, скрестив руки на груди и не сводя с него глаз.

— Прошу прощения за ошибки, сэр. Пожалуйста, скажите, как я могу быть более полезен вам, — говорит он, несколько спотыкаясь – чего точно не должно быть. Но и ошибок тоже не должно быть, а с ним, очевидно, и это произошло.

Может, в нём присутствует дефект? Может, во время кодирования программы что-то пошло не так?

Он выполняет проверку программного обеспечения, глядя на мужчину и ожидая его ответа. Но мужчина лишь смотрит на него в растерянности.

— Ошибки? — спрашивает он, взяв себя в руки. — В каком смысле? Я не думаю, что ты допустил каких-либо ошибок.

— Сэр, вы уверены? Потому что вы продолжаете смотреть на меня, а я был запрограммирован интерпретировать подобное как недовольство своей работой. Вам следует указать на мои ошибки, чтобы я мог исправиться, сэр. Мне жаль, если мои возможности не удовлетворяют ваши потребности.

— Вау, вау… ладно, притормози, — перебивает его мужчина. Его руки подняты, как бы сдаваясь. Программное обеспечение не может обработать и это. Кажется, этот человек очень отличается от тех, с кем он был запрограммирован иметь дело. Несмотря на это, он запрограммирован быть способным функционировать должным образом с любыми людьми. Или, в конце концов, он просто неисправен, хотя завершившаяся секунду назад проверка не обнаружила недочётов. — Всё прекрасно, ладно? Я просто смотрел на тебя… без особой причины. Извини, не волнуйся об этом, пожалуйста. Ты не совершил каких-либо ошибок, всё прекрасно.

Он кивает и отворачивается к раковине, произнося:

— В таком случае, я рад, что вы удовлетворены, сэр.

В то же мгновение он снова возвращается к работе.

Спустя ещё три поставленные в сушилку тарелки, он слышит, как мужчина подходит ближе. Затем он встаёт рядом с ним и берёт полотенце с его плеча. Он не может понять, для чего, пока мужчина не начинает вытирать вымытую посуду.

И снова ему приходится прекратить выполнение задачи. Выходит, он таки допускает ошибки, а хозяин неспособен сказать прямо. Вместо этого он решает показать ему.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — повторяет он. — Я пытаюсь понять, что делаю не так. Я трижды перепроверил свои действия и также выполнил сканирование программного обеспечения. И, тем не менее, я ничего не нашёл. Мне жаль, если я не исполняю свои обязанности удовлетворительно. Я могу попытаться перезагрузить систему, но, боюсь, я неисправен.

Он поворачивается к мужчине, который снова пристально смотрит на него, забыв про полотенце, и чьи губы беззвучно двигаются. Ещё одна реакция, которая не подлежит обработке.

— Мне кажется, будет лучше, если вы вернёте меня, сэр. Очевидно, есть какие-то проблемы в программном или даже аппаратном обеспечении, которые я не могу обнаружить. Я бесполезен для вас, сэр.

***

Эвен чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощным.

Его не отпускает мысль, что он уже привык исполнять роль зрителя в своей жизни – и присутствие Адриана 2121 на его кухне по инициативе Сони как ни что демонстрирует это. Если совсем откровенно, даже режиссёром он стал не просто так. При всей любви к кино и созданию фильмов, для него последнее также являлось и способом вернуть некую иллюзию контроля.

 _Данная_ же конкретная ситуация, однако, заставляет его чувствовать себя ещё более бессильным, чем когда-либо. И он вынужден прийти к нежелательному выводу: как бы по-человечески Адриан 2121 ни выглядел, они оба определённо принадлежат к разным видам; и как бы ясно он ни выражался, они, по факту, не говорят на одном языке. Они не понимают друг другу – абсолютно. И что ещё сильнее разбивает ему сердце: как бы Эвен ни старался создать в доме комфортную атмосферу для Адриана 2121, тот только больше запутывался и убеждал себя в том, что с ним что-то не так.

_Боюсь, я неисправен._

_Мне кажется, будет лучше, если вы вернёте меня, сэр._

Они, очевидно, были совершенно разными, однако слова Адриана 2121 задели нечто сугубо личное в его душе: Эвену как никому известно, какого это чувствовать себя неугодным, _сломленным_. Он ясно помнит, что годы тому назад, будучи подростком, задавался вопросом, хотели бы родители вернуть его тому, _кто бы ни был_ ответственен за его испорченный мозг, и взять более нормального мальчика вместо него. Теперь же одна мысль, что он заставляет Адриана 2121 испытывать подобные чувства, пугает его.

_Чувства._

Возможно, в этом и была ошибка Эвена с самого начала. Возможно, в некотором смысле, Соня права: Адриан 2121 всего лишь машина, и, разумеется, он не чувствует что-либо. Он не чувствует себя неугодным или сломленным, он лишь констатирует технические факты, запрограммированные на случай хозяйского недовольства. Робот не нуждается в чьей-либо помощи, и ему не нужно поддерживать беседу, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно. Ведь он не способен _чувствовать_ вообще.

Эвен выставил себя дураком, пытаясь найти общий язык с ним, прибегая к жестам поддержки и доброты, тогда как Адриан 2121 явно не понимал ничего из этого. Потому что он был создан не для этого. Потому что не это было его целью.

— Извини, — вздыхает Эвен и кладёт полотенце, которое сжимал всё это время в руках, на ближайшую поверхность, прежде чем отойти подальше от стойки, подальше от рабочего места Адриана 2121. — Ты не сделал ничего плохого, и ты не неисправен. Я единственный, кто… ведёт себя странно. Ты отлично справляешься, хорошо?

— Это не ваша вина, сэр — возражает Адриан 2121, потому что, _ну конечно_ , он возражает. Скорее всего, он был запрограммирован не противоречить своим хозяевам. — Я обязательно настрою свою программу так, чтобы она лучше соответствовала вашим потребностям.

— Настроишь?

Беря в расчёт предложение Адриана 2121 вернуть его обратно в магазин, которое всё ещё кажется выходящим за рамки (что происходит с на самом деле неисправными ИИ? Эвену даже спрашивать страшно), он не мог не беспокоиться. Он задаётся вопросом, на что робот способен, чтобы сделать себя "лучше". Эвену совсем не улыбается вернуться однажды домой и обнаружить разобранного на части робота посреди гостиной лишь потому, что тот отчаянно пытался найти в себе проблему, которой даже не существует.

— Да, сэр. Я соберу больше данных о вас, чтобы я смог адаптироваться и должным образом соответствовать вашим ожиданиям, — поясняет он.

Эвен вынужден прикусить язык, чтобы не возразить. Ему до смерти хочется донести до робота мысль, что нет необходимости работать над поиском путей к соответствию его «ожиданиям», которых, к тому же, у него и вовсе нет. Но, как он уже понял, это явно не то, что Адриан 2121 способен обработать. Его главная цель, или, скорее, функция, – это удовлетворять своих хозяев, и как бы Эвен ни хотел, он никогда не сможет убедить того в обратном.

На самом деле, он начинает верить, что убедить робота в чём-то, кроме того, что написано в его коде, – неисполнимая задача.

— Хорошо, — кивает он, в итоге. — Спасибо.

— Если понадоблюсь, я в вашем распоряжении, сэр, — произносит Адриан 2121, прежде чем отвернуться от него и вернуться к работе.

Эвен морщится от подобной формальности, но молчит. Он сделал достаточно на сегодня.

Оставив Адриана 2121 в покое, он идёт в кабинет и, удручённый, падает в кресло. Он долго пялится в стену, переигрывая в голове разговор, раздумывая на тем, как бы можно было поступить иначе. Он не понимает, почему вообще так сильно об этом переживает – если бы Соня узнала, она бы посмеялась над тем, насколько его размышления нелепы, да и о чём?

О ком?

Тем не менее, он – не Соня. И именно поэтому, когда его взгляд падает на полку с DVD, забавная идея поселяется в его голове. Адриан 2121 сказал, что хотел бы собрать больше данных о нём, верно?

Так почему бы им не найти другой способ общения, помимо слов?


	3. men du må la meg forstå det selv (но позволь мне разобраться в этом самому)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Адриан 2121 и Эвен вместе смотрят кино.

Эвен долго и усердно раздумывает пару дней, прежде чем окончательно определиться с фильмом.

Дело в том, что слова никогда не были его сильной стороной. В течение многих лет он изо всех сил старался словами выразить свои эмоции и чувства. А в результате, он только страдал от того, что окружающие люди его не понимали. Недопонимание – это то, с чем ему приходится сталкиваться слишком часто.

И так он нашёл своё спасение в кино. Прежде чем стать режиссёром, он тратил бесконечное количество дней и ночей за просмотром фильмов. В кино он всегда мог подсмотреть, как персонажи общаются между собой через слова, взгляды и громкие жесты. Он прислушивался к выражениям, в которые они облекали его собственные чувства. Но также, на более тонком уровне, он подмечал, как режиссёр с помощью верных кадров, идеальной палитры или изумительными метафорами доносит до зрителя мысли и эмоции. Было так много способов выразить одну единственную идею; бесконечное количество возможностей.

Вдруг и на этот раз фильмы способны помочь ему наладить контакт с Адрианом 2121, раз больше ничего не работает.

К слову, по иронии судьбы, выбранный фильм приходит ему в голову во время съёмок. Он должен был снять сцену первой встречи двух главных героев, которая вертится вокруг беседы, на тему которой у обоих полярные мнения. Поначалу актёры слово в слово пересказывали сценарий, но Эвена это не устроило – это выглядело совершенно неестественно. И он попросил их импровизировать. Что, в свою очередь, выбило тех из колеи, ведь они были абсолютно убеждены – нет ничего увлекательнее обсуждения академических тем.

Но Микаэль, его ассистент, пришёл на помощь и предложил:

— Вы же смотрели "Перед рассветом", не так ли? Помните, Джесси и Селин не пытались впечатлить друг друга сверхъестественными идеями. Они просто делились своим взглядами и мыслями на разные темы из жизни. Ничего сложного. Ведь это всего лишь история о двух разных молодых людях, о цинике и романтике, которые раскрывают душу, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе.

И после этих слов Эвену становится очевидным выбор фильма для Адриана 2121. Это именно то, что нужно.

В пятницу вечером Эвену удаётся уйти с работы пораньше. Ему известно, что у Сони ночная смена, и она точно не вернётся в ближайшее время, так что им никто не помешает. Идеальнее и быть не может.

Адриан 2121 обнаруживается в спальне за складыванием и уборкой свежевыглаженной одежды. Должно быть, робот сразу заметил его возвращение домой: он уже развернулся к двери в ожидании хозяина, когда Эвен зашёл в комнату.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — тут же приветствует он, улыбаясь, но Эвен замечает всю неестественность этой улыбки. Она машинальная. Запрограммированная. Но это что-то вне контроля Адриана 2121, и Эвен его абсолютно не винит. Поэтому он выдавливает улыбку в ответ, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что роботу всё равно. — У вас был хороший день?

— Да, очень хороший, — кивает Эвен.

Во время короткого разговора Адриан 2121 ни на секунду не переставал складывать одежду; однако следующие слова Эвена заставили его мгновенно остановиться:

— Сегодня вечером мы вместе смотрим кино.

Определённо, это ещё одна вещь, которую он не может обработать должным образом, и они смотрят друг на друга в течение долгих секунд, прежде чем Адриан 2121 произносит:

— Это не то, что я запрограммирован выполнять, сэр.

Нашёл, чем удивить, думает Эвен, но воздерживается и не произносит вслух. И так как подобный ответ был ожидаем, он быстро берёт себя в руки. На этот раз у него короткая, хорошо продуманная речь.

— Знаю. Но ты также запрограммирован учиться, верно? Чтобы… адаптироваться, так ты сказал в прошлый раз. Поэтому, взгляни на это как на способ собрать данные обо мне. Я режиссёр, вся моя жизнь вертится вокруг кино, так что в совместном просмотре фильма есть смысл. Как думаешь?

Адриан 2121, казалось, обдумывает его вопрос, или, хотя бы, не отказывает ему прямо. Эвен чувствует себя слегка виноватым за то, как манипулирует им ради согласия, используя его собственные слова и образ мыслей против него. Но это всего лишь фильм, в этом нет ничего такого, верно? И он не обманывает полностью: может, сбор данных для роботов – это как познакомиться поближе. Другие слова, идея та же.

— Хорошо, — наконец соглашается Адриан 2121. Он выглядит растерянным, явно не в своей стихии, но это безоговорочное да. Эвен может с этим работать.

— Отлично. Присаживайся в гостиной. Я приду через секунду, — говорит ему Эвен, прежде чем убежать в офис.

Разумеется он наизусть знает свою полку с DVD, так что не составляет труда быстро найти нужный фильм и присоединиться к Адриану 2121 в гостиной. Как и было сказано, тот сидит на диване, причём на самом краю, будто само это действие является чем-то неправильным, и он готов вот-вот сбежать.

— Расслабься, — улыбается ему Эвен. — Устраивайся поудобнее.

— Мне не может быть неудобно, сэр, — вежливо возражает Адриан 2121, но вскоре он сдвигается немного глубже на диване, и Эвен воспринимает это как победу.

— Готов? — спрашивает он Адриана 2121, уставившегося на него в недоумении.

— Готов к чему, сэр?

Эвен сдерживает улыбку и нажимает "Play".

***

Он сидит на диване, уставившись в экран _за просмотром фильма_ , и до сих пор не уверен в целесообразности происходящего. Это не такое уж полезное дело, которое дало бы его хозяину больше свободного времени на что-то ещё – особенно, учитывая тот факт, что мужчина сидит рядом и смотрит фильм вместе с ним.

Но мужчина попросил его об этом, как только вернулся домой раньше обычного, а сам он запрограммирован на исполнение прихотей своего хозяина – такие дела.

Однако суть не только в том, что хозяин попросил, но и в приведённом аргументе: это способ узнать о нём больше. Собрать о нём данные, что позволит адаптироваться к тому, что делает и о чём говорит его хозяин.

А ему определённо это требовалось. Потому что на данный момент он тратит слишком много времени на обработку каждого указания и каждого вопроса, который исходит от мужчины. Это совершенно не эффективно и следует исправить. Так что, если мужчина считает, что фильм сможет его научить чему-то, он научится.

И вот он сидит на диване, сложив руки перед собой, уставившись в экран и уделяя фильму всё внимание.

Ничего особенного пока не происходит. Действие фильма разворачивается в поезде, направляющемся из Будапешта в Париж, где пожилая гетеросексуальная пара громко выясняет отношения на немецком. Молодая женщина, судя по всему, главная героиня, сидит между ними и выглядит раздражённой спором, так что она вскоре пересаживается на другое место.

После пристального изучения происходящего на экране и сбора всей информации за последние 12 минут и 28 секунд, он, в конце концов, не может сдержаться и не сделать замечание касаемо женщины и её страха летать:

— Её страх не имеет под собой объективных причин. Ей следует куда больше тревожиться о поезде.

Хозяин останавливает фильм и поворачивается к нему.

— Что? — с любопытством спрашивает тот. — С чего бы ей тревожиться?

— По многим причинам, — отвечает он, в поисках нужных цифр в сети. — В основном, потому что, согласно статистике, вероятность погибнуть в аварии с участием поезда в десять раз выше, чем в результате крушения самолёта. Поэтому, если она переживает о своей возможной кончине во время путешествия, было бы рациональнее сесть на самолёт. Летальные исходы в случае крушения самолёта составляют один к пятнадцати миллионам. Это средний показатель, так как данные статистики и вычисления вероятности имеют погрешности. К тому же, большинство аварий происходит при взлёте и посадке, что значительно увеличивает шансы на спасение, в то время как аварии на железной дороге происходят на полной скорости и заканчиваются смертельно для большинства пассажиров. Есть и другая причина для беспокойства: она является женщиной, которая путешествует одна. И она разговаривает с мужчиной, о котором ничего не знает. Риски для путешествующих в одиночку женщин довольно вариативны. Её может похитить, изнасиловать или убить кто угодно из представителей мужского пола. Именно поэтому её страх иррационален, и ей следует учесть все известные данные.

Он переводит взгляд с экрана на хозяина, когда его речь подходит к концу, а вокруг образуется тишина. Мужчина рядом с ним будто бы снова пытается подобрать слова. Подобное происходит довольно часто, ему следует сделать напоминание на будущее изучить возможные причины.

— Это… похоже на правду, — в итоге очень медленно и осторожно произносит мужчина. — Но страхи работают не совсем так, знаешь? Они и должны быть иррациональными. Не думаешь же ты, что люди, которые боятся пауков – ну, вот этих мелких паучков, которые у нас в каждом углу квартиры, и которые совершенно смертельно не опасны, в отличие от тарантулов или типа того, – не понимают, что под их страхом нет ни малейшей разумной причины?

Он качает головой:

— Тарантулы не смертельно опасны, сэр.

Поймав очередной растерянный взгляд, он уточняет:

— Укусы тарантулов не являются смертельными для человека. Болезненные и могут вызвать аллергическую реакцию, но даже от самых опасных представителей из Африки или Азии не нанесут человеку серьёзного вреда. Они могут вызвать спазмы и галлюцинации, но никак не смерть.

— Ладно… буду знать… — отвечает человек. — Но это никак не касается того, о чём я говорил. Я лишь пытался сказать, что человеческий страх сам по себе иррационален. Мы в курсе, что большинство из того, чего мы боимся, никогда с нами не случится, или что есть вещи куда опаснее.

Он пытается обработать данную информацию в течение 57 секунд.

— Но зачем тогда бояться, сэр? — он даже не осознаёт, что это самый первый вопрос, – кроме касающихся его задач, – который он когда-либо задаёт, а не просто прогоняет через базу данных или в сети. — Это ведь иррационально… глупо, как сказали бы люди. В страхе нет смысла, только если человек не находится в смертельной опасности и ему необходим выброс адреналина, чтобы выжить. В иных же ситуациях страх лишь препятствует совершению действий – например, полёту на самолёте.

Со стороны, мужчина осматривает его, а взгляд на его лице не подлежит обработке, что система считывает как сигнал к извинениям:

— Мне жаль, если это был неудовлетворительный ответ, сэр. Я не хотел запутывать вас этими фактами. Если угодно, вы могли бы продолжить просмотр, сэр.

Повисает тишина, а у его системы, в очередной раз, нет алгоритма действий в подобных ситуациях, поэтому он тихо сидит и переходит в режим энергосбережения, ожидая реакции мужчины.

— Возможно, ты и прав.

Ответ раздаётся почти спустя две минуты, и он быстро оборачивается к мужчине. Тот выглядит слегка растерянным, как если бы он только что выяснил нечто, раньше казавшееся невероятным.

— Да, возможно… но я не думаю, что люди способны контролировать все свои иррациональные страхи. И поверь, я был бы в первых рядах, чтобы этому научиться. Слишком часто моё собственное сознание и страхи вставали у меня на пути.

И на этом мужчина снимает фильм с паузы, оставляя его в попытке обработать ответ. Он уверен, что не должен бы иметь проблем с обработкой каждой без исключения реплики хозяина. Подобное никогда не происходило с женщиной, ни разу! Так почему мужчина приводит его систему в такое замешательство?

Конечно, он никогда так много не разговаривал с женщиной, да и она ни разу не говорила о чём-либо помимо его обязанностей, и всё же…

Он был запрограммирован, нет, вообще-то, создан, чтобы понимать людей и угождать всем их потребностям. А дела обстоят так, что он не способен поддержать элементарную беседу, так как его система не в состоянии обработать ответы хозяина.

Так не должно быть.

Может, он всё же неисправен – не имеет значения, что мужчина сказал ему пару дней назад, не имеет значения, что сканирование программного обеспечения (проведённое уже пять раз) не выявило ошибок. Лишь в этом есть логичное объяснение его неспособности понять мужчину.

Когда он всё-таки снова концентрируется на фильме, два человека уже вместе сходят с поезда в Вене, чего он не понимает – ведь женщина должна была ехать до Парижа. Но он не спрашивает хозяина. Вместо этого он молча продолжает просмотр.

Через 20 минут ему снова есть что сказать.

— Кто эта странная женщина? — в этот раз напрямую спрашивает он. — Что она делает с ладонью молодой женщины? С чего бы ей думать, что она может увидеть там что-то?

Он почти слышит, как работают его шестерёнки – вот настолько он не в состоянии обработать происходящее перед ним на экране. Он ищет о _гадалках_ в своей базе данных и в сети и одновременно с этим читает несколько статей, ожидая ответа мужчины.

Фильм снова останавливается, а мужчина прочищает горло, прежде чем произнести:

— Тебе не понравится ответ.

— Мне не может что-либо нравиться или не нравиться, сэр. Я лишь проверяю информацию, соответствует ли она действительности, верна и рациональна, — отвечает он. — Но основываясь на том, что я только что прочитал, здесь ни то, ни другое, ни третье. Это нелепо – на основании чего она думает, что способна по ладони прочитать чьё-либо будущее? Некоторые алгоритмы могут как-то предсказать будущее, но даже они в значительной степени неточны и с высокой вероятностью допускают ошибки. А за этим стоят высокоэффективные технологии и сложнейшие математические расчёты… Эта женщина, без сомнений, в курсе, что та является мошенницей. Верно?

***

Возможно, так не должно быть, но каждая без исключения реакция Адриана 2121 кажется Эвену абсолютно очаровательной. Конечно, в основном он произносит сухие факты, сперва выхваченные им из интернета, а затем переработанные в длинные, глубокие и логичные высказывания. И, определённо, своей приземлённостью он безжалостно разносит его любимый фильм. Но Эвен не способен злиться на него. Впервые за всё время Адриан 2121 разговаривает с ним, не пересказывая протокол, и будто делясь своим собственным мнением, а не стандартными запрограммированными фразами – и это именно то, чего он добивался.

Соня, скорее всего, закатила бы глаза и напомнила бы о том, что у роботов нет собственного мнения, и что они всего-навсего закодированы делиться фактами и выдавать речь размером со страницу в Википедии, но Эвена это не волнует. Много ли роботов она вообще знает? Может, поведение Адриана 2121 уникально. Может, оно свойственно только _его_ и ничьим другим роботам.

— Конечно, в теории, она знает, что перед ней мошенница, — отвечает Эвен на предыдущий вопрос Адриана 2121. — Но мы также склонны верить в мистические и сложные штуки, которые за гранью нашего понимания. Это вносит разнообразие в повседневную жизнь. Как бы было круто, если бы магия и правда существовала? Или если бы кто-то мог видеть будущее или разговаривать с мёртвыми?

— Но некоторые вещи просто невозможны. Вы не можете переиграть законы физики, — возражает Адриан 2121. Ну конечно, возражает.

— А всё ли знают физики? Разве во вселенной не существует бесконечное количество недоказанных теорий и неизвестных переменных? Вдруг среди них есть то, что объясняет магию?

Адриан 2121 открывает было рот, чтобы, скорее всего, оспорить его доводы, но в конце концов закрывает, нахмурившись, будто не зная, что ещё сказать. Эвен необъяснимо гордится собой. Неужели ему удалось превзойти робота?

— Просто впусти немного магии в свою жизнь, — дразнит его Эвен, прежде чем снова нажать "Play".

Он почти уверен, что краем глаза замечает, как Адриан 2121 _дуется_ на него. И это вовсе не заставляет Эвена улыбаться до самого конца фильма. Ни разу.


	4. og alt vi gjør er hemmelig (и всё, что мы делаем - секрет)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Адриану 2121 необходимо принять решение. Эвен не верит в совпадения.  
> Вместе они делают успехи.

Вечер пятницы, Эвен находится в своём любимом ресторане, наслаждается вкуснейшей итальянской едой и дорогущим белым вином, однако.

Однако ему скучно. Какую бы очередную историю о работе Соня ни рассказывала в течение последних десяти минут, он перестал слушать и пребывал мыслями где угодно, только не здесь, не в фешенебельном ресторане, где он должен бы быть рад проводить с ней время. Со своей _невестой_. Он должен бы, но нет; ему не может быть всё равно ещё меньше.

И он понимает, что это становится проблемой. Не те чувства ему стоит испытывать по отношению к сидящей напротив женщине, на которой он должен жениться через несколько месяцев. Он не должен злиться на Соню за то, что та решила сделать ему сюрприз и пришла домой пораньше, чтобы пригласить его на ужин, и тем самым разрушив его планы на совместный просмотр кино с Адрианом 2121. Просмотр кино с их подручным роботом не должен радовать его больше, чем свидание с женщиной, которую он…

Любит?

Реальность сурова. Любит ли он её до сих пор? Если ему приходится задумываться об этом, если он в том состоянии, когда начинает сомневаться – это многое говорит о его реальных чувствах, не так ли? Что если именно по этой причине ему так не хочется планировать свадьбу?

К слову, Соня, тяжело вздохнув, таки вытаскивает его из сумбурных мыслей и задаёт вопрос, на который ему определённо не хочется отвечать:

— Эвен… Ты меня слушаешь? Тебя вообще волнует наша свадьба?

Эвен понимает, что она, должно быть, перешла с предыдущей темы на их свадебные планы. Как если бы она могла читать его мысли.

— Извини, я просто немного устал, — лжёт Эвен. — Меня волнует. Конечно, меня волнует. О чём ты говорила?

Соня раздражённо смотри на него, но всё же не зацикливается на его поведении.

— Я говорила, что нам нужно определиться с датой свадьбы и после этого решить, где мы хотим пожениться – в церкви? В мэрии? А также где нам стоит устроить приём. В лучшие места лист ожидания растянут на месяцы, а где-то и около года, так что нам нужно принять решение как можно скорее.

Если бы Эвен не любил и не уважал этот ресторан и его работников, он бы разыграл отравление, чтобы была причина сбежать в уборную и скрыться там до конца вечера. Может, навечно.

Потому что у него нет ни одного ответа. Он не хочет отвечать. Он пытается представить себя в костюме, ожидающим Соню в её великолепном свадебном платье, идущей по проходу прямо к нему – но всё это лишь выводит его из себя. Даже простая мысль об этом заставляет его задыхаться.

— Эвен, серьёзно, — снова теряет терпение Соня, и он не может винить её. — Ты явно где-то не здесь. Да будь я здесь одна, не было бы никакой разницы!

— Мне жаль.

Он замечает, как она глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоиться. На долю секунды Эвен благодарен за то, что она не устраивает сцены на глазах у всех этих незнакомцев, но потом она ступает на _ту самую_ дорожку.

— Ты спал? Ты же не перерабатываешь, правда?

Покровительственный тон, который она применяет – то, что Эвен ненавидит. Это лишь вопрос нескольких секунд, прежде чем она спросит...

— Ты принимал свои таблетки? Мы можем записаться на приём, если ты плохо себя чувствуешь. И, может, тебе следует сократить время работы. Понимаю, ты любишь свою работу, и люди зависят от тебя и всё такое, но это не должно быть важнее твоего психического здоровья. Мы уже миллион раз об этом говорили.

Может, самое время отменить свадьбу. Может, самое время постоять за себя, быть с ней откровенным и сказать, что он нисколько не сомневается: он _знает_ , что это плохая идея, и он не хочется провести остаток жизни с ней. Может, хоть раз, он должен высказаться.

Но он этого не делает. Вместо этого он наклоняется к ней через стол, берёт её за руку, выдавливает улыбку и пытается успокоить её привычным способом. Он разыгрывал это представление в течение стольких лет. Он знает свою роль наизусть.

— Мне жаль, что я веду себя странно, но не волнуйся. Клянусь, я в порядке, — говорит он ей. — Я бы сказал, если бы это было не так. Просто… У меня был долгий день, возникли проблемы с техническим оборудованием, а один актёр второго плана решил продемонстрировать всему составу, какая он дива, что вывело всех из себя. Просто дерьмовый день. Я буду в порядке.

Похоже, это работает, так как вскоре Соня снова улыбается и переходит к другому монологу то ли о цветах, то ли о торте, то ли о _какой-то ещё_ свадебной ерунде, о которой Эвен и думать не хочет.

Он собирается ей сказать. Не сегодня. Может, и не завтра. Но он скажет.

В конце концов…

*

Несколько дней спустя, чтобы восполнить их утраченный вечер кино, Эвен решает попробовать кое-что новое. До этого он показывал Адриану 2121 фильмы, которые что-то значили для него. И хоть официальное оправдание для их вечерних киносеансов – это дать Адриану 2121 больше информации о его хозяине, Эвену любопытно, что будет, если они сменят курс. Ведь Эвену тоже ничего не хочется так же сильно, как узнать того получше. Он не хочет, чтобы это работало в одном направлении.

Так к нему и приходит идея предложить Адриану 2121 самому выбрать фильм.

И разумеется, пока Эвен довольно улыбается, рассказывая о своей затее:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрал фильм.

Адриан 2121, с другой стороны, снова в замешательстве и выглядит слегка подозрительным.

— Зачем бы мне выбирать фильм, сэр? — спрашивает он, и, очевидно, Эвену стоило ожидать подобной реакции. Но он был так взволнован, что совершенно забыл подготовить очередную речь, способную заставить того сдаться.

Тем не менее, всё в порядке. Эвен с ним улучшает свои навыки импровизации.

— Не думай о причине. Просто… Доверься мне. Мне нужна твоя помощь в поиске фильма. Это не так уж и сложно. Не может быть верного или неверного выбора. Просто выбери тот фильм, который первым привлечёт твоё внимание.

И до того, как Адриан 2121 снова начнёт возражать, Эвен жестом просит следовать за ним, ведя в свой кабинет, где хранятся все его фильмы. Адриан 2121 всё ещё выглядит растерянным, но, тем не менее, он входит в кабинет и вскоре встаёт напротив шкафа, а его взгляд бегает от одного фильма к другому.

***

_Выбери фильм._

Он всё ещё в замешательстве от просьбы мужчины, стоя напротив шкафа, содержащего все DVD, принадлежащие его хозяевам. Вообще-то, он на 98% уверен, что все фильмы принадлежат мужчине, а женщину они нисколько не волнуют.

Они смотрели кино каждую пятницу последние четыре недели, но это первый раз, когда он должен сам выбрать фильм. До этого, все фильмы выбирал мужчина. После их первого, "Перед рассветом", на следующей неделе они посмотрели "1+1", во время просмотра которого мужчина много смеялся и пытался объяснить ему шутки и забавные моменты. От чего он предпочёл отмахнуться и сосредоточился на расширении знаний об ограниченных физических возможностях. Затем они посмотрели фильм "Ромео + Джульетта", который просто обязан быть наинелепейшим из всех существующих. Но мужчина обожает этот фильм, так что он старался, как мог, держать свой рот на замке.

А на прошлой неделе его хозяин выбрал "Головоломку". Детский фильм, вообще-то, но ставший лучшим выбором мужчины. И пусть сюжет явно пытался быть забавным, однако в нём было нечто, позволившее ему лучше понять, как устроено человеческое сознание и чувства. Кроме того, это заставило его провести исследование на тему психических заболеваний после того, как мужчина рассказал ему о своей собственной болезни.

Он биполярен, и то, как он это объяснил – не считая всю нелепость из-за обращения к нереалистичным и упрощённым образам из фильма, – помогло ему кое-что лучше понять. По словам хозяина, во время маниакальных эпизодов радость захватывает его сознание, и хотя гнев и отвращение также порой завладевают им, печаль и особенно страх полностью исчезают из его разума. А затем, во время депрессивных эпизодов, печаль и страх поглощают его, иногда в команде с гневом и отвращением, которые в основном направлены на него самого, и в это время он практически не испытывает радости.

_Выбери фильм._

Сегодня мужчина желает, чтобы он выбрал фильм, в чём совершенно нет никакого смысла. Почему он должен выбрать фильм? Заголовки ему ни о чём не говорят, и он не понимает, что за фильмы скрываются за всеми этими словами. Также, ему вообще нет никакого дела до фильмов, и единственная причина, по которой они этим занимаются – чтобы у него была возможность собрать данные о хозяине. Какие такие данные он может собрать, если фильм выбирает он сам?

Тем не менее, так как это является указанием хозяина, вот он здесь и читает заголовки, напечатанные на корешках дисков, стоявших на полках перед ним. По приблизительным оценкам, в кабинете где-то около 250-ти DVD.

И даже с его продвинутой скоростью чтения потребовалось бы время, чтобы прочитать все заголовки, а их вечер кино закончился бы, не начавшись. Как ни странно, он считает, что это не было бы приятным исходом, поэтому он пробегает взглядом по названиям быстрее, пытаясь найти хоть что-то знакомое.

Наконец его взгляд падает на чёрный диск с белой надписью на корешке. На нём толь одно слово, написанное заглавными буквами.

_ГРАВИТАЦИЯ._

Он берёт диск с полки и с облегчением передаёт мужчине – он таки смог что-то найти. Возможно, во время просмотра документального фильма об этой силе природы, он даже научиться чему-то, чего ещё не знает о гравитации.

Он понятия не имеет, с чего бы его хозяину держать подобный фильм – но разве это важно? Он тот, кто выбирает сегодня кино, и, может, это не такая уж и плохая идея, в конце концов. По крайней мере, ему не придётся снова исправлять все неправильные факты и неточности.

— Этот фильм? — мужчина вертит диск в руках и пожимает плечами. — Что ж, если ты уверен… тогда пойдём.

*

Ему не требуется много времени на осознание своей ошибки. И пусть в первые минуты он очень впечатлён изображениями Земли, вскоре он понимает, что данный фильм очень далёк от документальности.

Нет, это какой-то научно-фантастический триллер.

Когда челнок попадает под космический мусор и начинает быстро вращаться, он уже не может сдерживаться.

— Это нереально, — заявляет он и поворачивается к мужчине, ожидая, что тот поставит фильм на паузу, как всегда делает, когда он начинает комментировать ошибки. Как только фильм останавливается, он продолжает: — Для подобного потребуется целый спутник или что-то столь же весомое. И он должен был бы нанести удар по крылу челнока с относительной скоростью около 10 км/с. В противном случае столкновение было бы недостаточно значимым. И потом, с большей долей вероятности, челнок в любом случае не смог бы избежать повреждений, в отличие от этого! И тем не менее, любой осколок космического мусора выглядит намного легче реально возможного и двигается с гораздо меньшей относительной скоростью, так что у челнока должно было быть ещё меньше повреждений. Зачем снимать фильм о космосе, если вы даже не можете придерживаться фактов?

Мужчина коротко ему улыбается:

— Что бы ты ни сказал… Знаешь, ты можешь солгать мне прямо в лицо, а я даже не догадаюсь, потому что не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём ты говоришь. Но признай, операторская работа потрясающая. Видеть Землю такой – это удивительно.

— Я не запрограммирован, чтобы лгать, сэр, — говорит он и затем кивает: — Да, сэр, изображения Земли очень реалистичны.

На 39 минуте мужчина снова вынужден остановить фильм.

Так как помимо нереальности того, что они вообще каким-то образом добрались до МКС – что находится на противоположной от челнока орбите, – именно причёска женщины-астронавта, когда она уже на корабле, раздражает его больше всего.

— Это невозможно, сэр. Её волосы должны стоять дыбом. Здесь нет никакой гравитации, поэтому они не могут просто аккуратно лежать на её голове. Они идеально демонстрируют невесомость со всем другим – и просто забыли о её волосах?

— Я и подумать не мог, что тебя так озаботит причёска! — мужчина, похоже, сам себе не нарадуется, судя по мелькающей в его сторону усмешке, обнажающей кромку зубов. — Тебя так же сильно заботят твои собственные волосы? Поэтому они всегда так идеально уложены?

И снова они подошли к точке, когда он не в состоянии обработать заявления мужчины. Он почти не сомневается, что это юмор, но он не способен понять его.

— Меня не заботят волосы, сэр, — честно отвечает он, в конце концов, хотя и думает, что не этого ответа ожидают. Он просто не знает правильный. — Меня заботят факты и логика, и, в данном случае, гравитация.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина – мужчина всё ещё улыбается ему, а голубой взгляд то и дело останавливается на его волосах, так что он решает нарушить молчание:

— В любом случае – гравитация, почему фильм так назван? Его стоило назвать _Момент импульса_. В фильме практически нет ничего о гравитации. Классическая теория тяготения Ньютона гласит, что сила гравитационного притяжения между двумя материальными частицами различных масс, разделёнными неким расстоянием, пропорциональна произведению их масс и обратно пропорциональна квадрату расстояния между ними. Следовательно, чем дальше друг от друга частицы, и/или чем меньше их масса, тем меньше сила притяжения между ними. Поэтому в фильме мы наблюдаем невесомость только на космическом корабле и в самом космосе, а всё остальное – это момент импульса. В этой теории описывается вращение тела в пространстве до момента вмешательства другой силы, которая замедляет его, меняет направление или останавливает его. И так как в фильме данное явление демонстрируется чаще, именно так он и должен называться.

— Как скажешь, Исаак.

Он уставился на мужчину с таким выражением лица, которое, будь он человеком, можно было бы описать как абсолютное замешательство.

Он совершенно не способен это обработать.

Почему мужчина только что назвал его Исааком? Как бы… в этом вообще нет никакого смысла?! По какой причине? С чего бы ему…? Он не Исаак Ньютон. Исаак Ньютон был одним из самых влиятельных учёных восемнадцатого века. Ключевой фигурой в научной революции, в то время как он всего лишь робот, обученный содействовать своим хозяевам в работе по дому, обеспечении безопасности, получении знаний и проверке фактов, и в какой бы ещё помощи они ни нуждались.

***

В течение последних нескольких недель Эвен часто замечал, что после его фраз Адриан 2121 выглядел озадаченным. В большинстве случаев виной этому были чувства, которые он не мог понять, или жесты вежливости, которые человеку явно не следует демонстрировать по отношению к роботу. Эвен стал довольно неплохо разбираться, что может того смутить, а что нет. И сарказм, эта привычная для человека единица языка, и к тому же нечто совершенно естественное для Эвена, пока так и не стало тем, что тот мог бы оценить.

Фраза Адриана 2121 после того, как его назвали Исааком, напоминает ему об этой реальности:

— Это не моё имя, — возражает Адриан 2121 после долгой паузы. — И я совсем не похож на Исаака Ньютона. Я всего лишь повторяю то, что он теоретизировал.

Эвен даже не парирует тем, что это всё ему известно. На самом деле, куда больший интерес представляет _его_ имя. В прошлый раз, во время их знакомства, он пытался поговорить с ним об этом, что вышло катастрофой. Однако Эвену нравится думать, что их отношения с тех пор улучшились, и уж в этот раз Сони здесь нет, чтобы читать ему лекции.

Поэтому:

— Кстати, почему тебя зовут _Адриан 2121_? Это случайное число или…? — спрашивает он.

Смена темы, похоже, успокаивает Адриана 2121. Он снова на знакомой территории.

— Адриан – это наименование моей серийной модели. 2121 обозначает дату моего создания.

— Дату твоего создания?

— Да, сэр. Я был закончен 21 июня в 21:21.

Эвен воздерживается от комментирования точности этой даты – вероятно, Адриан даже не заметил в ней ничего особенного. В принципе, как и большинство людей, Соня всегда первой смеётся над ним из-за этого. Но Эвен любит подобные совпадения, и ему нравится замечать в этом мистические символы.

Однако в его имени нет ничего личного, что странным образом огорчает Эвена. Адриан 2121 заслуживает собственного имени. Его не должны звать как какого-то робота среди множества других таких же из той же серии с одинаковыми именами.

В конечном счёте, это приводит Эвена к одной идее.

— Думаю, нам следует дать тебе правильное имя, — предлагает он, а его энтузиазм только растёт с каждой мыслью об этом. Ему надоело постоянно называть его Адрианом 2121. Пришло время найти для него нечто особенное! — Хотел бы ты выбрать себе собственное имя?

Адриан 2121, с другой стороны, не выглядит разделяющим его энтузиазм.

— Сэр, у меня уже есть правильное имя. Роботы не могут выбирать свои имена.

— Правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать, — настаивает Эвен. — И кстати, тебе пора перестать обращаться ко мне _сэр_. Мне бы очень понравилось, если бы ты мог называть меня моим именем. Знаю, это не очень _совместимо с протоколом_ , но воспринимай это как возможность… Сделать меня счастливым?

Некоторое время Адриан 2121 пристально смотрит на него, внимательным взглядом изучая его лицо, пока не спрашивает осторожно:

— Это удовлетворит вас, сэр?

Выбор слов практически заставляет его вздрогнуть, но он всё равно кивает:

— Да, удовлетворит.

— Так вы хотите, чтобы я называл вас Эвен?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Адриан 2121 чуть пересаживается на диване, явно ведя внутреннюю борьбу.

— Хорошо, Эвен, — соглашается он, в конце концов.

Эвен победно усмехается. Становится лучше, не так ли? Следующий шаг: убедить Адриана 2121 принять новое имя. Правильное, личное имя.

— Спасибо, Исаак, — снова он дразнит его. — Эй, а оно бы тебе и правда очень подошло, не думаешь?! — Адриан 2121, нисколько не убеждённый, впивается в него взглядом. — Может нам стоит пройтись по списку имён и посмотреть, какое из них то самое? Понятия не имею, как люди выбирают имена своим детям…

— Исаак также является библейским именем, — внезапно делится с ним Адриан 2121.

— Что?

Конечно, Эвену это известно. Но он не ожидал, что Адриан упомянет об этом ни с того ни с сего.

И в очередной раз он заводит речь:

— Я провожу поиск об имени _Исаак_. И помимо Исаака Ньютона я нашёл множество отсылок к еврейской Библии и христианскому Ветхому Завету. Глава 21 Книги Бытия называется "Рождение Исаака". Исаак является важной фигурой в авраамических религиях, включая иудаизм, христианство и ислам. Значение имени Исаак – "тот, который будет смеяться", что перекликается со смехом недоверия, который издали Авраам и Сарра, когда Бог поведал им о будущем ребёнке.

Он остановился, и Эвен пользуется возможностью, чтобы вмешаться:

— Погоди, ты сказал глава 21?

— Да. Глава 21 Книги…

— Очередное сходство! — взволновано восклицает Эвен. — Ты родился 21 июня в 21:21. И теперь ты говоришь, что глава _21_ из Библии называется "Рождение Исаака"?!

— Сэр, — начинает Адриан 2121, готовый оспорить, но, стоит ему осознать свою ошибку, останавливается. — То есть… Эвен. Я не родился. Я робот. Я был сделан. Или сотворён.

— Отлично, сотворён! — пожимает плечами Эвен. Детали. — Но ты видишь закономерности, так?

— Я не вижу никаких закономерностей. Это всего лишь совпадения.

— Я не верю в совпадения, — улыбается Эвен. Вот оно. То самое имя. Полное и символов, и смыслов, и просто идеально. Или почти идеально. — Что насчёт Исака? Норвежская версия. Что ты думаешь?

Адриан смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот. Возможно, это уже чересчур для одной ночи, но Эвен слишком взволнован, чтобы теперь пойти на попятную. Это правильно, и он никак не может понять, что Адриан – _Исак_ – не чувствует того же.

— Исак, — пробует Адриан 2121. — Исак.

— Ведь звучит? Тебе оно нравится?

Он хмурится, озадаченный вопросом. Эвен почти может слышать его: _здесь нечему нравиться или не нравиться, это просто имя_.

И всё же.

— _Вам_ оно нравится? — спрашивает его Адриан 2121, и на этот раз черёд Эвена удивляться.

— Эм… Да, нравится. Очень.

— Исак, — почти шёпотом повторяет он, а затем снова поднимает взгляд на Эвена и произносит: — Хорошо, Эвен. Теперь меня зовут Исак.

Эвен чуть ли с дивана от радости не спрыгивает.


	5. du kan få vite hvem jeg egentlig er (ты можешь знать, кто я на самом деле)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исак учится употреблять имя Эвена и своё собственное, и многое другое.

Стоит ему выложить последние продукты в шкафчик, он слышит, как дверь в квартиру открывается. Судя по следующим звукам, мужчина повесил свою джинсовку на вешалку.

Эвен… его зовут Эвен.

Хозяин попросил называть его по имени, поэтому, скорее всего, будет лучше, если он начнёт обращаться к нему по имени даже в своих мыслях. Это не так-то просто из-за противоречия между его запрограммированной системой и указаниями его хозяина… Эвена.

Он молча закрывает шкафчик и выходит в коридор поприветствовать хозяина.

Губы растягиваются в улыбке машинально, следуя протоколу, стоит мужчине взглянуть на него.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — говорит он и поспешно поправляет себя: — Извините… Добрый вечер, Эвен. У вас был хороший день на работе?

— Да, спасибо, Исак, хороший, — отвечает человек и улыбается в ответ. — А что насчёт тебя, Исак? Хороший день?

Он практически может _слышать_ , как система пытается обработать это; вот настолько тяжело ему даётся находить смысл в вопросах Эвена. В конце концов, у него, по крайней мере, получается связать имя Исак с самим собой – ведь да, именно так несколько дней назад хозяин принял решение обращаться к нему. Они просто не виделись с тех пор, так что это первый раз, когда он слышит, как мужчина употребляет это имя по отношению к нему.

Однако вопрос всё ещё вызывает трудности.

Когда он снова смотрит на Эвена, мужчина, приподняв брови и с терпеливой улыбкой на губах, наблюдает за ним. Поэтому он вскоре отвечает как только может:

— У меня был обычный день, с… Эвен. Утром я занимался стиркой, а затем приготовил вам ужин. Днём я убрался в ванной и сходил за продуктами. Я только что закончил раскладывать продукты.

*

На следующий день он делает всё возможное, чтобы стараться лучше. Он поменял кое-какие настройки и рассчитывает, что это поможет ему с обращением к Эвену по имени.

Поэтому когда дверь открывается, он опускает полотенце и идёт в коридор, чтобы приветствовать мужчину своей запрограммированной улыбкой.

— Здравствуйте, Эвен, — говорит он и помогает Эвену снять куртку. — У вас был хороший день, Эвен? Всем ли вы довольны, Эвен?

Но раздаётся смех, и он пытается понять причину.

Он снова делает что-то неправильно? Но он же употребил имя человека – почему же теперь он над ним смеётся?

Это начинает расстраивать... нет, погодите, он не способен расстраиваться. Просто… он не знает, что делает не так. Он не понимает, совсем не может это обработать. Несмотря на то, что он делает всё, что позволяет его программа, он всё ещё делает это неверно.

— Исак, эй… Посмотри на меня, — он выходит из задумчивости, когда Эвен встаёт напротив и щёлкает пальцами перед его лицом. — Всё хорошо, ладно? Ты отлично справляешься, знаешь… Но тебе не нужно стараться слишком сильно. Ты не обязан употреблять моё имя при каждом вопросе и в каждом предложении, понимаешь?

О…

— Хорошо, сэр… Хорошо, Эвен.

Эвен улыбается ему, приподнимая руку, но позволяет ей опуститься обратно, прерывая движение, и лишь пожимает плечами.

— У меня был дерьмовый день, честно говоря, — произносит он. — Но да… я чертовски голоден, можем мы поесть перед разговором?

Он хмурит брови подобно тому, как сделал бы человек, желающий продемонстрировать своё раздражение.

— Эвен, я не ем… Но я могу разогреть вам ужин, если пожелаете? А вы пока примите душ… Я приготовил лазанью.

— Боже, Исак, ты лучший, серьёзно. Спасибо.

***

Объективно, Эвен понимает, что вовсе не потратил целый час, пытаясь открыть входную дверь, но, чёрт возьми, ощущалось это именно так.

После нескольких недель стресса и технических неполадок на работе, ему, наконец, удалось отснять ту очень важную сцену, и команда была в таком отличном настроении, так что они решили пойти отпраздновать – отсюда и его текущее состояние опьянения.

Не то чтобы он занимается этим очень часто – больше нет, по крайней мере, – так как это хреново сочетается с его лекарствами, а сам он на этомт раз пребывает в стабильном состоянии достаточно долго, чтобы испортить всё, единожды перебрав (не считая того, что Соне нравится напоминать, что он взрослый, а взрослым, видимо, не нужно напиваться как "безбашенным студентам"). Но сегодня был особый случай. И вся команда отправилась в бар, так что и Эвен решил взять от вчера по максимуму. Лишь в этот раз.

Чего он, однако, не учёл, так это насколько лёгким на подъём он стал (определённо, в конце вечера у Микаэля прибавилось _ещё больше_ неловких видео с ним в главной роли… Если друг когда-нибудь решит испортить его репутацию, для этого у него есть отличный материал. К счастью, обычно Микаэль сущий ангел, так что его светлому образу пока ничто не угрожает), поэтому вот он, изо всех сил пытающийся попасть домой среди ночи. Как удачно он помнит, что у Сони ночная смена, так что ему хотя бы не придётся терпеть одну из её лекций.

Когда ему, наконец-то, удаётся попасть внутрь спустя час или две минуты, – кто знает? – он даже не задумывается о том, чтобы включить свет, ведь он знает эту квартиру как свои пять пальцев, и направляется прямиком в спальню.

Он неуклюже пересекает гостиную, когда у него чуть не случается сердечный приступ.

— Доброй ночи, Эвен, — кто-то приветствует его из темноты, а сердце, как и всё тело Эвена, вздрагивает от неожиданного голоса.

— Какого чёрта! Что…

В глубине души Эвен прекрасно распознаёт голос, принадлежащий Исаку. Но предполагалось, что Исак находится в спящем режиме, а не где-то в его гостиной, в _полной темноте_ , приветствуя его, и Эвен слишком пьян, чтобы его мозг смог быстро разобраться в ситуации.

К счастью, Исаку хватает разумности включить свет. Эвен чуть не ослеп в результате, но, по крайней мере, у него есть визуальное доказательство того, что в квартире нет ни незнакомца, ни галлюцинаций, а только Исак с его прямой и строгой осанкой, ангельским лицом и шелковистыми кудрями, и…

Так. Он больше никогда не будет столько пить.

— Прошу прощения, Эвен, — извиняется Исак, и тот в самом деле выглядит виноватым. Что невозможно, верно? Эвену приходится напомнить себе, что Исак ничего не чувствует, или, по крайней мере, не в человеческом смысле, чтобы остановиться от выставления себя дураком, обнимая его.

Никаких объятий. Никаких касаний. Нет, ничего.

— Я не хотел напугать вас, — добавляет Исак, так как Эвен явно потерял дар речи. Но он всё ещё знает, как улыбаться, что он и делает, ведь насколько он помнит, этот момент очень похож на их первую беседу наедине, за исключением того, что теперь они поменялись ролями.

— Всё в порядке. Не волнуйся об этом, — Эвену наконец-то удаётся собрать слова в предложения, чем сглаживает лёгкую складку между бровей Исака. — Я просто… А ты не должен спать? Или… что бы ты там ни делал по ночам.

— Мадам попросила дождаться вас, — объясняет Исак, и Эвен довольно долго не может сообразить, _кто_ такая Мадам.

— Ты имеешь в виду Соню?

Исак кивает.

— Да. Она сказала, что не может дозвониться до вас, но ей нужно на работу, так что она хотела, чтобы я убедился, что вы всё-таки доберётесь домой этой ночью, в противном случае я должен был позвонить ей и сообщить.

Озадаченный, Эвен тянется к карману джинсов и достаёт телефон, который, _ох_ , вырубился. Теперь, когда он задумался об этом, возможно, он должен был быть дома вовремя для скорого ужина с Соней перед тем, как она отправится в больницу.

— Она… бесилась? — спрашивает он, заранее зная ответ. Он кинул её и не отвечал на звонки: лучшим сценарием развития событий станет, если он не услышит конца этой истории в течение следующих нескольких недель.

— Мадам злилась, да, — подтверждает Исак. И снова _это_ слово.

— Ты можешь звать её Соней, знаешь ли, — говорит ему Эвен, полностью забывая о предстоящей истерике Сони.

— Но мадам не говорила, что я могу, — хмурится Исак.

— Я даю тебе разрешение. Зови меня Эвеном. Её зови Соней. А я зову тебя Исаком. Давай все мы будем со своими именами, хорошо? — произносит Эвен и добавляет: — Это тебе подходит?

Как это часто бывает, когда что-то идёт вразрез с программой Исака, робот молчит некоторое время, обрабатывая информацию. Но в конце концов он соглашается:

— Хорошо. Я буду звать её Соней.

— Отлично, — светится Эвен. Он понятия не имеет, почему это делает его настолько счастливым, но это так. И он был бы не против просидеть допоздна с Исаком, но он устал, и ему необходимо отдохнуть перед завтрашней встречей с Соней. Поэтому он нехотя говорит: — Уже поздно. Нам стоит отправиться спать.

Исак снова кивает:

— Конечно. Спокойной ночи, Эвен.

— Спокойной ночи, Исак.

Этой ночью Эвен засыпает с мыслью об Исаке, произносящим его имя. Потому что, по какой-то причине, то, как тот его произносит, ему нравится больше всего.

***

Дверь квартиры закрывается за женщиной, и он идёт обратно на кухню, чтобы начать с дополнительного задания, которое она дала ему на сегодня – вычистить все кухонные шкафчики.

Он не видел этим утром Эвена, так что предполагает, тот рано ушёл, чтобы успеть снять сцены в особенном утреннем свете, о котором так любит восторженно говорить.

Однако вскоре он вынужден осознать ошибочность данного предположения, когда слышит доносящиеся из ванной звуки. Он выключает только что запущенную воду и возвращается в коридор, чтобы проверить, что это за шум.

Стоит ему оказаться перед дверью в спальню, оставленную приоткрытой, он, наконец, понимает, что это музыка перебивает звук текущей по трубам воды. Соня забыла выключить?

Слегка нахмурившись, он проходит через комнату к двери ванной, открывает её и входит внутрь. Музыка доносится из телефона на шкафчике, и душ действительно работает, но… там также кто-то ещё стоит и подпевает музыке.

О…

Его взгляд блуждает по телу, пока он не удостоверяется, что это и в самом деле Эвен. Затем он отступает назад в спальню.

Он почти у двери, когда музыка внезапно останавливается, и он слышит вопросительный тон Эвена:

— Исак?

Вероятно, человеку кто-то позвонил, и поэтому он вышел из душа и выключил музыку. В любом случае, это не его дело, поэтому он быстро возвращается на кухню, чтобы приступить к выполнению своего задания.

На полпути он снова останавливается и хмурится – Эвен повторяет это имя, а со стороны спальни доносятся шаги.

И тогда что-то щёлкает.

 _Исак_ – это он.

Поэтому он оборачивается, чтобы вернуться к Эвену и узнать, чего тот хочет... но Эвен, обмотавший бёдра полотенцем, уже прислонился к косяку и улыбается ему в замешательстве:

— Почему ты убегаешь от меня?

— Нет, я не… или, по крайней мере, я не собирался, — извиняющимся тоном произносит он. — Я просто… Подумал, вам звонят. Я не понял, что вы обращались ко мне. Думаю, я ещё не привык ко всему этому с именами. Извините, Эвен… Также я не хотел вас беспокоить. Я просто не знал, что вы всё ещё здесь… Я думал, что мад… Соня забыла выключить воду в душе.

Улыбка Эвена расцветает, и тот кивает.

— Ладно… что ж, я пойду оденусь, Исак. Как насчёт завтрака?

*

— Исак? Ты мог бы мне с этим помочь?

Он немедленно подходит к Эвену, стоящему в кабинете на лестнице в попытке достать что-то с верхней полки. Эвен протягивает ему коробку, которую искал, и спускается с лестницы.

Когда он встаёт напротив Исака, то улыбается как Чеширский кот, а его глаза сияют.

— Ты отреагировал.

— Хм? Разумеется, я отреагировал – вы попросили меня о помощи, Эвен, — с раздражением отвечает он. Иногда – большую часть времени, вообще-то – что бы ни происходило в голове человека настолько ему недоступно, что это почти расстраивает. Ну, так могло бы быть, если бы он был способен расстраиваться.

Улыбка Эвена становится невероятно широкой, когда тот забирает коробку у Исака и ставит её на стол.

— Да… но ты никогда раньше так не реагировал на своё имя, — говорит он. — Итак, это очередная победа.

Между бровями Исака образуется складка, когда он пытается обработать слова Эвена.

***

Ещё только полдень, у Эвена впереди часы работы, но всё, о чём он думает – о том, когда ему предстоит идти домой.

Идти домой к Исаку.

Для него это почти незнакомое чувство. Ведь в течение нескольких месяцев Эвен боялся именно этого момента, когда ему придётся возвращаться в квартиру, в место, которое для него больше не было связано с комфортом. И возможно, причина, по которой он был так занят все эти месяцы, была в том, что он хотел этого: он торчал в монтажной, чтобы "помочь", он прятался у сценаристов и делал вид, что очень занят, он даже принял вовсе не необходимое участие в продвижении и маркетинговых встречах, в том, что обычно ему ненавистно… И всё это ради того, чтобы ему не пришлось ехать домой к Соне.

Это продолжалось несколько месяцев, и хуже всего то, что Эвен даже не осознавал, что происходит, до сих пор. До того, как у него не появился новый повод идти домой; приятный, интересный, волнующий повод по имени Исак.

И это неправильно, он в курсе. Ему не стоит избегать своей невесты, что он и делает. Ему не должна нравиться компания их робота больше, чем её. Но Эвен всегда предпочитал отрицание серьёзным радикальным решениям. Так что пока это лишь отрицание.

— Замечтался о свадьбе? — ни с того ни с сего спрашивает Микаэль.

Эвен практически забыл о его существовании. Тот сидел рядом и ел свой сэндвич всё то время, что Эвен курил… третью? Эвен встряхивает пустую банку колы, куда выбрасывает окурки.

Да, вероятно, третья сигарета за обеденный перерыв. У него проблемы, очевидно.

— Ага. Я определённо замечтался о цветах для нашей свадьбы, — фыркает он.

— Не то чтобы я из таких, но не стоит ли тебе?

Может быть. Скорее всего. Но Эвен вовсе нет, это точно.

— Не знаю, я раньше никогда не собирался жениться, — пожимает он плечами.

По крайней мере, с Микаэлем ему не нужно слишком уж стараться. Тот видит его насквозь, так что никакая ложь и представление не сработают в любом случае. К тому же, Микаэль вечно повторяет, что из него дерьмовый актёр, и как хорошо, что он находится по ту сторону камеры. Да и чёрт с ним.

— Ну, я рад, что ты собираешься, по крайней мере не раньше, чем через полгода, — бормочет Микаэль. Эвен смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. — Чего? Сам говоришь об этом, как о смертном приговоре. Так что не проси делать вид, что меня это волнует, когда тебя самого не особо.

Он таки прав.

Микаэль поднимается и встаёт рядом. Крадёт из рук сигарету, затягивается и давится, что случается каждый раз, и возвращает сигарету ему. Они вместе тысячу раз раскуривали травку, но табак явно не для него, хотя, по какой-то причине, Микаэль никак не устаёт пытаться. Он чертовски упрям.

— Когда-нибудь нам всем придётся повзрослеть, — говорит Эвен, особо не задумываясь.

Микаэль в курсе. Вот почему он усмехается и отвечает:

— Просто позвони мне, когда решишь прекратить мучить себя. Я помогу тебе сбежать в твоём белом платье.

Эвен фыркает.

Микаэль никогда не был фанатом Сони, что стало только хуже со временем. Теперь они едва ли могут находиться в одной комнате, не размениваясь пассивно-агрессивными комментариями. Эвен понятия не имеет, как они все переживут свадьбу.

— А что насчёт последней попытки Сони окольцевать тебя? — спрашивает Микаэль, и Эвен смотрит на него недоумённо. — Ваш робот? Как он? Честно говоря, ты последний человек, о котором бы я подумал, что тот купил робота… Любовь заставляет тебя совершать странные поступки, правда? — дразнит Микаэль.

Эвен вздыхает вдогонку.

— Поверь, я совсем не был в восторге поначалу. Но Исак великолепен.

— Исак?

О, точно. Эвен постоянно забывает, что называть своего робота по имени, которое не звучит как модель микроволновки, не совсем обычное дело.

— Мой… робот. Его зовут Исак.

— Его… — начинает Микаэль, но останавливается, мгновение осмысливая слова Эвена. Тот, вероятно, пытается понять, издевается ли Эвен над ним (это не так), действительно ли он назвал робота "он" (это так), и, наконец, правда ли он сказал, что робота зовут Исак (что тоже совершенно так). В конце концов, дар речи возвращается к нему: — Ладно, круто. Что ж, не могу дождаться встречи с ним.

Эвен понимает, что подружиться с Микаэлем было, вероятно, единственным верным решением в его жизни, но получать время от времени подтверждение этому всегда приятно.

Так что он улыбается ему и кивает:

— В любое время.

***

Исак закрывает дверцу холодильника как только добавил последний пункт в свой мысленный список продуктов, и затем выходит в прихожую, чтобы обуться. Завязав шнурки надёжным двойным узлом, он открывает ящик и достаёт рюкзак и несколько сумок для продуктов. Он кладёт их в рюкзак, а рюкзак устраивает за спиной, после чего берёт связку ключей из блюдца на шкафчике.

И когда он уже готов выйти, дверь в квартиру отпирается, и в прихожую входит Эвен, резко останавливаясь, когда чуть не врезается в Исака.

— О… Извини, я не ожидал, что кто-то будет за дверью, — произносит Эвен и делает шаг назад. Его взгляд цепляет рюкзак на спине Исака. — Что ты делаешь?

— Что ж, да, шансы, что кто-то будет стоят за дверью именно в тот момент, когда вы вернётесь домой, крайне маловероятны, но, очевидно, всё ещё возможны, — выпаливает Исак, прежде чем успевает остановиться. Затем пожимает плечами и тянет лямку рюкзака. — Я как раз собирался за продуктами, Эвен.

— Отлично. Я пойду с тобой.

Исак хмурит брови и смотрит на него в замешательстве.

— Пойдёте со мной? — он пытается понять, почему бы это было необходимо, но Эвену нет причины идти с ним в супермаркет. Он занимается этим сам с тех пор, как Эвен и Соня приобрели его, и у него никогда не было проблем с этим. — Я не понимаю, зачем бы вам идти со мной?! Я могу позаботиться об этом сам.

Эвен ярко улыбается ему.

— Ну, может, я просто хочу пойти с тобой.

— Хотите? — скептически спрашивает Исак. По большей части он не подвергает мотивы Эвена сомнению – потому что он просто не способен их понять, но иногда, когда они кажутся особенно странными, он просто не может сдержаться. — Почему бы вам хотелось пойти со мной за продуктами?

— Ну а почему бы нет? — единственный ответ, который он получил, перед тем как Эвен снова открыл дверь квартиры и вышел на лестничную площадку. Он подождал, пока Исак последует за ним, и затем запер дверь. — Кроме того, мы можем взять машину, так что тебе не придётся самому тащить все те тяжёлые сумки.

Исак вздыхает, спускаясь за Эвеном по лестнице.

— Они не тяжёлые, Эвен… Ну, по крайней мере, они не тяжёлые для меня. Я могу просто приспособиться к весу, который несу. Вам действительно не обязательно идти.

— Да, но как я и сказал – я хочу пойти с тобой, — парирует Эвен, одаривая Исака улыбкой через плечо. — Просто прими это, Исак.

Исак фыркает Эвену в спину:

— Вы действительно самый странный человек на свете.

*

Когда они приезжают в супермаркет, Эвен берёт тележку, и Исак кладёт туда рюкзак. Он обхватывает ручку и решительно направляет тележку к прилавкам с фруктами и овощами. Эвен медленно следует за ним, взглядом блуждая вокруг.

— У тебя есть список покупок? — спрашивает он как только догоняет Исака. — Я понятия не имею, что нам нужно.

Исак кивает и кладёт в тележку связку бананов.

— Конечно. Иначе как бы я знал, что покупать, Эвен?

— Ну, честно говоря, я обычно беру то, что мне в данный момент хочется… тем не менее – могу я взглянуть на список, чтобы хотя бы притвориться полезным?

— Однако это очень неосмотрительно. В результате вы потратите гораздо больше денег, чем необходимо, и можете забыть про то, что вам нужно… Вам действительно стоит составлять список, когда вы пойдёте за покупками в следующий раз, Эвен. И нет, вы не можете взглянуть на список.

Нахмурившись, Эвен останавливается перед тележкой, не давая Исаку сдвинуться с места.

— Почему нет? Ты что, злишься на меня?

— Что? Нет… Я не могу злиться на вас… Список в моей системе, и просто нет возможности показать его вам, Эвен. Но вы можете взять картофель и морковь, если хотите помочь. Они там рядом с луком. Нам нужно по килограмму каждого.

— Ты не можешь злиться на меня? — Эвен ухмыляется, и прежде чем Исак успевает ответить, он исчезает, чтобы взять овощи, на которые указал ему Исак.

Мгновение Исак провожает его взглядом, а затем встряхивается и идёт за остальными фруктами по списку.

Примерно через тридцать минут им удалось собрать почти всё, что было в списке, и теперь они стоят в проходе с гигиеническими принадлежностями.

— Ладно, что нам нужно, Исак? — спрашивает Эвен, сканируя взглядом полки. — Думаю, мне нужен шампунь…

— Нет, я купил ваш шампунь на прошлой неделе, он в шкафчике в ванной. Но Соне нужен кондиционер, зубная паста, лосьон для тела и крем для лица. Также, у вас закончилась туалетная бумага и стиральный порошок, — Исак сверяется со списком покупок и кивает. — Это последние пункты, так что после этого мы закончим.

— Хммм… — рассеянно мычит Эвен, беря с полки две разные бутылки кондиционера. — Ещё раз, какой маркой она пользуется? Она убьёт нас, если мы возьмём не то, Исак. Нам нужно выбрать правильно.

Исак смотрит на бутылки и качает головой, прежде чем взять нужную с полки и положить в заполненную тележку.

С тяжёлым вздохом, Эвен ставит бутылки обратно на полку и поворачивается к Исаку, очевидно, собираясь что-то сказать, но не успевает он начать, как что-то привлекает его внимание, и он снова закрывает рот.

— Бенте, — почти взвигивает Эвен, и Исак совсем теряется.

Пока кто-то позади него не говорит:

— Хэй, Эвен, — таким же удивлённым тоном.

Исак оборачивается и видит невысокую женщину напротив него, держащую в одной руке продуктовую корзинку, с ребёнком, цепляющимся за свободную руку.

Исак быстро оглядывается на Эвена, который всё ещё кажется ошеломлённым – а также недовольным появлением женщины. Исак хочет спросить, но Эвен слегка качает головой в его направлении, перед тем как шагнуть вперёд, так что тот теперь стоит рядом, а их руки почти соприкасаются.

— Как приятно видеть тебя, Бенте. Как ты?

И снова Исак в растерянности. Эвен откровенно лжёт, и Исак может точно сказать, что тот никогда раньше не лгал. По крайней мере, не в его присутствии. И это довольно тревожно видеть, как Эвен делает что-то ему нехарактерное – даже его улыбка фальшива. Его жёсткая поза тоже говорит о многом… но либо незнакомка не замечает, либо ей всё равно, так как она улыбается в ответ и протягивает руку. Эвен пожимает её в ответ, после чего незаметно, или даже скорее неосознанно протирает её о свои джинсы.

Пока Эвен приветствует ребёнка, взгляд женщины падает на Исака, и если бы он был человеком, он бы, вероятно, вздрогнул. Её взгляд холоден и внимателен; и, несмотря на всё, чему Эвен научил его за последние недели, он хочет немедленно извиниться за всё, что, по её мнению, он сделал не так.

— А это кто? — спрашивает она, её взгляд возвращается к Эвену, хотя, очевидно, говорит об Исаке.

Однако Эвен поворачивается к Исаку и чуть кивает, как бы говоря ему… Исак не знает, что. Он отвечает на взгляд Эвена таким же и слегка пожимает плечами. Он, вероятно, должен понимать, о чём его просят, но он совершенно не имеет понятия.

— Давай, представься, — шепчет Эвен, приблизившись к Исаку, чтобы женщина не услышала его.

Но Исак лишь качает головой.

— Нет, ведь она спросила вас, — отвечает он нормальным голосом, так как его система не научена шёпоту. — И это, к тому, же не по протоколу, Эвен. Роботы на самом деле не разговаривают с людьми, если их не спрашивают о чём-то. И они не представляют себя, — тем более, что у других роботов даже нет _имён_ – но Исак не добавляет этого, потому что он просто уже привык к своему имени, и думает, что Эвену приятно, что тот смог назвать его. И может быть, если бы он был человеком, Исаку бы это тоже понравилось.

В то время как Исак более чем осведомлён о том, что женщина смотрит на них, Эвен чуть закатывает глаза и улыбается ему так, как порой делает.

— Да… но я же сказал тебе, так что давай представься.

Чего…?

Исаку требуется мгновение, чтобы обработать то, что говорит Эвен, и он тратит ещё больше на то, чтобы понять, почему тот это говорит. Это почти как если бы ни с того ни с сего Эвен захотел доказать свою власть над ним. Но это настолько не похоже на Эвена, что даже расчёты Исака не дают в итоге более 2% вероятности.

И ещё эта улыбка, которая медленно исчезает с губ Эвена, чем дольше Исак лишь стоит рядом и молчит. Это становится похожим на вызов…

Исак не понимает, а его взгляд с долей страха блуждает от Эвена к незнакомой женщине и обратно.

Он хочет выполнить просьбу Эвена, он даже хочет принять его вызов, хотя это – логически говоря – глупая вещь, которую совершают только люди. Но он даже не знает, как это исполнить. Хотя бы потому, что у него буквально нет полезных данных о том, как представлять себя своим именем, так как у него вообще не должно быть имени.

Кажется, его система перегревается от давления и непрекращающейся обработки, и он не знает, что делать.

По логике вещей, он понимает, что должен остановиться и просто сказать Эвену "нет", но он не может.

Даже предупреждающий сигнал уже мигает.

Исак чувствует, что в любую секунду у него произойдёт сбой в системе, когда вдруг слышит, что женщина произносит:

— Значит, этот тот робот, которого вы с Соней купили?

Этот комментарий каким-то образом заставляет его систему замедлиться – может быть, потому что это позволяет ему понять, что ему, вероятно, в итоге не придётся представляться. Предупреждающий сигнал исчезает, и, ожидая ответ Эвена, Исак может разобраться в беспорядке, который вызвал этот недосбой.

— Это Исак, — отвечает Эвен, всё его тело напряжено, а голос резок. И как обычно Исак не понимает, почему. Но он не собирается это анализировать, потому что не хочет снова перегружать систему после того, как лишь несколько секунд назад едва остановил сбой. — Ну, в любом случае, нам уже пора идти. Тем не менее, было приятно встретить тебя, Бенте. Увидимся.

И с этим Эвен хватается за ручку тележки и сердито откатывает её.

Исак секунду смотрит ему вслед, прежде чем быстро хватает с полки туалетную бумагу, произносит себе под нос: "До свидания, мадам", и следует за Эвеном.

Он хочет спросить у Эвена о том, что только произошло, когда догоняет того, но вместо этого он говорит:

— У меня не было возможности выбрать стиральный порошок. А также прочие вещи для Сони… Мне, наверное, стоит вернуться.

— Нет, — Эвен останавливается и оборачивается к Исаку. Он выглядит непонятно мрачным и в то же время всё ещё злым. — Забудь об этом… Я куплю остальное завтра… Исак, мне очень жаль. Я не хотел, чтобы всё вышло так плохо. Я просто думал, что было бы мило, если бы ты представился и использовал своё имя… Похоже, я ошибался. Снова.

Исак поспешно качает головой.

— Всё в порядке, Эвен. Это не ваша вина… Я не представился просто потому, что не знаю, как.

— Хм? — хмурится Эвен, склонив голову в сторону. — Что значит "ты не знаешь, как"?

— У меня просто нет такой программы… — он останавливается и переосмысливает слова, чтобы Эвену было легче понять. — У меня нет слов, по сути.

Улыбка освещает лицо Эвена – улыбка, очень отличающаяся от той, что мелькнула ранее, и даже если он не знает причины, она заставляет Исака почувствовать облегчение.

— У тебя нет слов… Извини, но… это просто… Ты знаешь самые случайные вещи и, вероятно, можешь назвать число Пи по крайней мере до пятидесятого знака после запятой, но у тебя нет слов, чтобы представиться?!

— Но ведь у роботов нет имён, и они не представляют себя людям!

— Знаю, знаю… — Эвен поднимает руки, уступая. — Но у тебя есть, так что… Думаю, мне придётся научить тебя представляться, чтобы подобное не повторилось.

Исак пожимает плечами и забирает тележку у Эвена, чтобы вести её к кассе, пробормотав себе под нос:

— Как угодно.

— Хэй… что такое, Исак? Ты… ты дуешься? Это что, так робот дуется?

— Не смешите меня, Эвен, роботы не дуются… — отвечает Исак, закатывая глаза на предположение Эвена. Останавливает тележку у кассы и начинает выкладывать товары на ленту. — Вы собираетесь помогать мне… или?

Смех Эвена, вероятно, разносится эхом по всему супермаркету.

— Ага, ты определённо дуешься, Исак.

Тем не менее, Эвен начинает помогать ему с продуктами, и в то время как они ждут, пока всё просканируют, он широко улыбается Исаку.

— Но ты очень милый, когда дуешься.

— Я не… — начинает Исак и тут же останавливается, когда понимает, что именно сейчас делает Эвен. — Вы просто смеётесь надо мной, не так ли?

— Умный мальчик, — усмехается Эвен и протягивает кассиру кредитку. — В любом случае, чтобы представиться, ты можешь сказать: меня зовут Исак, или просто: я Исак. Исак сильно хмурится.

— И это всё?

У него чуть не произошёл сбой системы из-за _этого_?

***

Субботним вечером Эвен уже в постели и читает книгу, когда слышит, что Соня вернулась домой. Намного раньше, чем он ожидал после того, как получил сообщение о том, что она встречается со своими друзьями. Эвен почти уверен, что это должно было быть расплатой за ночь, когда он кинул её, чтобы напиться с ребятами из команды, но ей не нужно знать правду о том, что его это нисколько не волнует. Напротив, он провёл вечер с Исаком, а затем некоторое время наедине с собой и хорошей книгой, так что у него выдался в значительной степени отличный вечер; до сих пор так и было.

Он жалеет, что не выключил свет и не уткнулся лицом в подушку, делая вид, что спит, как только Соня входит в спальню, хлопнув дверью - она всё ещё в куртке и обуви и выглядит сердитой. На него. Разумеется, она злится на него, хотя он понятия не имеет, с чего бы.

— Хэй. Повеселилась? — тем не мене спрашивает Эвен, притворяясь идиотом в тщетной надежде, что она не начнёт кричать на него через несколько секунд.

Соня снимает туфли и кидает их в угол комнаты, затем снимает и куртку и бросает её на край кровати.

— Я чудесно провела время, Эвен, спасибо, что спросил, — отвечает она холодным и раздражённым тоном. Так она идёт пассивно-агрессивным путём? Для него это всегда значит ничего хорошего. — Всё было отлично, пока Бенте не поведала мне крайне странную историю.

— О?

Она кидает на него неодобрительный взгляд.

— Не разыгрывай меня, Эвен, ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём идёт речь!

На самом деле он не знает. Он понимает, что это имеет какое-то отношение к неожиданной и крайне нежелательной встрече с Бенте в супермаркете несколькими днями ранее, но он не может понять, что заставило Соню так злиться. Он старался быть с её подругой настолько вежливым, насколько это возможно, даже если он терпеть её не может. Он даже улыбнулся ей, чёрт возьми. Он старался изо всех сил! И как бы Соня и сама осознаёт, что он близок к тому, чтобы ненавидеть её друзей – не только в Бенте дело, к сожалению. Соня просто мастер в том, чтобы дружить с самыми неприятными людьми.

Устав от её драматизма, Эвен закрывает книгу и выпрямляется, садясь в изголовье кровати.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём идёт речь, так что не могла бы ты объяснить, пожалуйста?

— Не смей говорить со мной таким покровительственным тоном, — сразу же парирует она, и Эвену приходится сдержать сердитый вздох. — Бенте рассказала, что на днях она была в супермаркете и столкнулась с тобой.

— И?

— И?! У тебя не было никаких причин быть там, когда у нас есть робот, который занимается покупкой продуктов. Но что куда важнее, какого чёрта ты там делал с этим роботом?!

— Ты серьёзно? — Эвен тоже начинает терять терпение. Это же абсурд. Он не может поверить, что его отчитывают как ребёнка за то, что он совершает покупки. — Как я проверял в последний раз, наличие чёртового робота не запрещает мне идти, куда я хочу, когда я хочу, с кем я хочу!

— Значит, у тебя нет времени поужинать со мной, но у тебя есть время, чтобы пройтись до супермаркета, так что ли?

Эвен не сдерживает стон. Он знал, что она теперь всегда будет припоминать ему эту ошибку.

— Я уже извинился. Телефон сдох. Ребята хотели отпраздновать. Это была ошибка, которую я признал, можешь ты уже забыть об этом?!

Учитывая, как она смотрит на него, он воспринимает это как "нет". Но затем она внезапно меняет тему и спрашивает:

— Кто такой Исак?

Эвен делает паузу, размышляя, что сказать. Он почти уверен, что Бенте уже рассказала, как он представил ей их робота как _Исака_ , так что она просто разыгрывает его. Ведь, разумеется, Соня сочла бы абсурдной идею дать роботу собственное имя. В конце концов, она продолжает называет его "это", а не "он"…

Подавленно вздыхая, он признаёт:

— Я дал ему имя. Его теперь зовут Исак. Подняв руки в изумлённом жесте, она продолжает кричать на него:

— Чёрт возьми, я не могу в это поверить, Эвен! Ты дал имя роботу? Почему?! Мы уже говорили об этом, это машина! Ты не можешь просто взять и дать ему имя! Он не ребёнок. Он даже не домашнее животное!

— И что?! Это не значит, что Исак не заслуживает собственного имени или хотя бы уважения!

— _Заслуживает_? _Уважения_? Ты сам-то себя слышишь?! Он не твой друг, Эвен! Он – машина без чувств. Он тот, кто стирает твоё грязное бельё! Это смешно. Ты просто смешон, — восклицает она, прохаживаясь взад-вперёд по комнате, зажимая переносицу так, как она делает, когда ей особенно "надоедает его дерьмо", по её же словам. — Ты вообще думаешь, что люди подумают? О чём мои друзья подумали, когда Бенте рассказала им, как мой жених развлекался в магазине с нашим роботом, которого он назвал _Исаком_ , как грёбанного человека?!

И, разумеется, всё дело в том, как это выглядит. В том, что Соня должна быть в глазах всего мира идеальной, как будто кого-то это волнует. В том, что у Сони есть жених, и что она никогда никому не говорит правду, когда он не может встать с постели, всегда делая вид, что "О, у него грипп! Не волнуйтесь, с ним всё будет в порядке". В том, что они планируют свадьбу для толпы, а вовсе не для себя самих.

То, как это выглядит. Всегда самая важная вещь в жизни Сони.

— Знаешь что? — говорит Эвен, поднимаясь с постели. — Если твои друзья пытаются унизить тебя, если твои друзья осуждают тебя, тогда, может быть, тебе стоит завести новых, — он берёт подушку и обходит кровать. — Мне надоело это выслушивать. Мне надоело, что на меня кричат. На сегодня достаточно. Его зовут Исак. Делай, что хочешь, но так я буду звать его даже в общественных местах, хочешь ты этого или нет.

— Не будь инфантильным, Эвен, и куда ты…

— Я собираюсь спать на диване, если мне ещё позволено уйти отсюда, — огрызается он и открывает дверь.

— Прекрасно! — кричит она ему вслед, пока он спешно уходит по коридору. — Иди ночуй с чёртовым роботом, да мне плевать!


	6. vi burde ha vært på film (про нас могли бы снять фильм)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эвен решает открыть свой мир Исаку.  
> И там же Исак заводит неожиданного друга и узнаёт кое-что новое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика:   
> Мы обсудили с авторами и решили, что в этой главе Исак наконец-то подходит к тому, чтобы перейти с Эвеном на "ты" :)

После ссоры с Соней Эвен провёл на диване две ночи, прежде чем решил, что с его спины хватит, и что он готов снова разделить постель со своей невестой. И хотя Эвен был более чем согласен никогда больше не поднимать тему их ссоры, Соня не могла сдержаться и запретила ему называть Исака по имени за пределами квартиры, после чего развернулась к нему спиной, захватив всё одеяло и щелчком выключателя лампы обозначила конец дискуссии.

Дело в том, что Эвен не стал ни возражать, ни соглашаться.

И отсюда родилась его гениальная идея – по его собственному мнению, но никак не Сони, которая всё равно об этом никогда не узнает.

Будем надеяться.

Эвен размышляет о перестановке всех своих дисков, чтобы отделить фильмы, которые он уже посмотрел с Исаком, от прочих, когда Исак заходит в кабинет. Такие неожиданные визиты стали привычным делом для Исака – тот находит Эвена без повода, когда он дома, разумеется, и когда Исак не занят выполнением Сониных поручений. И Эвену нравится это. Ему нравится думать, что Исаку приятна его компания так же, как Эвену того, и что именно поэтому сегодня, как и в другие дни, он появляется в кабинете.

— Привет, Исак, — бросая улыбку через плечо, приветствует его Эвен.

Исак улыбается в ответ, и это та самая улыбка, которую Эвен обожает, потому что считает её – наивно или нет, кто знает – естественной и искренней.

— Здравствуй, Эвен.

Видимо, Исаку ничего конкретного от него не нужно, так что Эвен возвращается к реорганизации. Некоторое время они молчат, наслаждаясь комфортной тишиной. В какой-то момент Исак подходит к шкафу, встаёт рядом с Эвеном и постепенно погружается в задумчивость, осматривая корешки дисков, порой вытаскивая то один, то другой, чтобы изучить обложку и прочитать описание на обороте. Пару раз он протягивает Эвену фильмы, как бы давая понять, что именно привлекло его внимание. Эвен запоминает каждый из них: "Бегущий по лезвию", "Гаттака", "Эдвард руки-ножницы". Он не комментирует, делая вид, что не замечает определённой закономерности в выборе Исак, но это не так. Все они о людях, желающих переиграть науку, пытающихся управлять самой жизнью и часто своими идеями переходящих границы возможного.

А ещё о тех, кто испытал на себе недопонимание и несправедливое отношение со стороны окружающих, и Эвену интересно, чувствует ли Исак то же самое.

К его удивлению, Исак первым нарушает тишину.

— А вы храните свои фильмы? — спрашивает Исак, поворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть Эвену прямо в глаза. И как каждый раз, Эвен снова чуть не теряется в зелени его радужки.

— Хм… Не то чтобы. Есть короткометражки на компьютере, не на дисках. Мне не довелось снять что-либо, что бы вышло на DVD. Я лишь был частью команды в качестве помощника, так что не стал оставлять у себя копии. Отдал родителям, их это порадовало куда больше, чем меня, — поясняет Эвен, надеясь, что его слова не звучат так же жалко, как он себя ощущает, когда думает о том, что ему почти 27, а ему всё ещё приходится бороться за серьёзное отношение среди профессионалов. Микаэль постоянно ему напоминает, что он ещё молод и некуда спешить, но Эвен ничего не может с собой поделать. Он полон страсти, больших желаний, а значит и больших ожиданий в том числе.

— Но сейчас вы снимаете кино?

Точно. Небольшой проект, по сути, но, тем не менее, предполагающий значительные возможности, за что он бесконечно благодарен. Это его шанс показать, на что он способен.

Так что Эвен утвердительно кивает:

— Да, снимаю. Ещё три недели съёмок. А потом… недели монтажа, чтобы успеть завершить фильм к крайним срокам фестиваля.

— И тогда он окажется среди них? — Исак указывает на шкаф с дисками.

Эвен чуть улыбается на этих словах.

— Может быть. Надеюсь. Посмотрим.

Исак кивает, пробегая кончиками пальцев по полке, как кто-то сделал бы в глубокой задумчивости. Роботы тоже так делают?

Или это только Исак?

В конце концов, Исак заговаривает снова:

— Надеюсь, однажды вы мне его покажете, ну, знаете, как-нибудь в очередной вечер кино. Я правда хочу посмотреть.

Эти слова застают Эвена врасплох. Он слишком долго смотрит на Исака, удивлённый этим заявлением, его неожиданным интересом к своей работе.

Эвен вынужденно приходит в себя и спрашивает, просто чтобы удостовериться, что он не надумывает лишнего:

— Ты… Тебе интересно узнать о моей работе? О моём фильме?

— Разумеется, — отвечает Исак так, будто это очевидно.

И вот так к Эвену приходит в голову гениальная идея – идея, которая бы до негодования разозлила Соню, но кого это волнует? Определённо, не Эвена. Больше нет.

— Знаешь что? Тебе стоит пойти со мной на съёмки на днях, — предлагает Эвен, уже пребывая в восторге от перспективы познакомить Исака со своим миром.

— На съёмки?

— Да, на работу. Когда я буду снимать. И у тебя будет возможность увидеть, как всё устроено даже за камерой. Хочешь?

Выражение лица Исака невозможно разобрать, как это часто бывает, но тот всё же небрежно пожимает плечами, произнося:

— Да, хорошо. Если это доставить вам… — он замолкает, чуть хмурясь в поисках нужного слова: — …радость, — в итоге добавляет он осторожно.

И в данный конкретный момент тот факт, что Исак употребляет слово "радость" вместо "удовлетворение" - это то, что по-настоящему радует его, но, вероятно, лучше будет оставить это при себе.

Так что Эвен просто улыбается и кивает в ответ. Исак пойдёт с ним на съёмки? Звучит как идеальный план.

***

Как только за Соней закрывается дверь, Эвен тут же встаёт со стула. Быстро убирает тарелку и кружку и поворачивается к Исаку с вероятно самой широкой улыбкой на свете:

— Ты готов, Исак?

— К чему конкретно? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Исак, убирая остатки хозяйского завтрака.

— Сегодня ты отправляешься со мной на съёмки, — объясняет Эвен, как если бы они уже всё обсудили миллион раз, хотя на самом деле Исак впервые об этом слышит. Ну, не совсем так – пару дней назад он спросил Эвена о его текущем проекте, а Эвен сказал, что как-нибудь возьмёт его с собой. Но никто не упоминал, что этот день настанет сегодня, так что это и правда сюрприз для него.

Однако он старается не показывать своё замешательство Эвену, скрывшись за дверью холодильника.

— Да, конечно… но… когда я должен выполнять свои обязанности?

Эвен закрывает дверь холодильника, подходя к Исаку и улыбаясь ему:

— Не беспокойся об этом, Исак, — тихо успокаивает он. — Мы можем вместе вымыть посуду перед выходом, квартира и так в безупречном порядке, а за продуктами заедем по дороге домой, ладно? Если Соня всё равно найдёт, к чему придраться, скажу, что это моя вина. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, ладно? Хорошо?

— Ладно, хорошо, — соглашается Исак.

*

56 минут спустя они прибывают на съёмочную площадку, и взгляд Исака блуждает по сторонам, чтобы поскорее во всё вникнуть. Ему не терпится собрать больше данных об Эвене и увидеть того во время работы.

Вместе они осматривают здание студии и расположенные снаружи площадки.

На площадке уже присутствует несколько человек с кружками в руках, вероятно, ожидая Эвена. Один мужчина с длинными волосами подходит к ним и, остановившись напротив, протягивает Эвену кружку.

Эвен принимае её и широко улыбается этому человеку, а потом поворачивается к Исаку, и его улыбка становится ещё шире (что, казалось бы, невозможно).

— Мик, это Исак, — представляет он. — Исак, это первый ассистент режиссёра и мой друг Микаэль.

Исак быстро кивает и автоматически улыбается мужчине, пытаясь понять, почему Эвен не позволил ему представиться. Последние несколько дней они репетировали, как представляться, и Исак был уверен, что способен это сделать. Но, может, Эвен не был уверен?

Удивительно, но это его… беспокоит?! Разумеется, он ничего не чувствует – если бы он мог, если бы он был человеком, он бы, вероятно, был разочарован – и всё же… он просто не понимает, почему Эвен не позволил ему попрактиковаться в реальной обстановке.

Может, потому что Микаэль уже некоторое время протягивает ему руку, а Исак, заметив это, понятия не имеет, что с этим делать. И ещё до того, как он успевает вспомнить, чему его учил Эвен, Микаэль наконец опускает руку и пожимает плечами.

— Что ж, приятно познакомиться, Исак.

— Эээ… мне тоже, — выговаривает он ответ, которому Эвен его научил, пока система занята поиском и анализом ошибок.

Микаэль снова кивает им, а затем уходит к остальным людям, стоящим в стороне и наблюдающим за ними.

— Всё в порядке, Исак, — шепчет Эвен рядом. — Ты хорошо справился… не волнуйся.

— Я не волнуюсь, Эвен, — резко отвечает он и поворачивается к Эвену, закатывая глаза на подобное предположение. — Почему вы не позволили мне представиться? Мы же репетировали, я теперь могу это делать сам!

Эвен хмурится, закусив губу.

— Уверен, ты и правда можешь… Я просто не хотел перегружать тебя снова как в супермаркете. Так что, когда Микаэль подошёл без предупреждения, я не хотел… Если хочешь, ты можешь представиться остальными ребятами? — Эвен указывает на группу из семи человек, и Исак смотрит на них большими глазами. Такое они не практиковали. Как представить себя более чем одному человеку за раз? — Всё в порядке, Исак… Мы можем отложить это на другой раз.

— Ага… может, лучше в другой раз, — говорит Исак. — Я недостаточно готов к этому.

Эвен, только отхлебнувший кофе, вздыхает. Его смех прерывается кашлем, и Исак в замешательстве поднимает брови, глядя на своего хозяина.

— Извини… ты говоришь, что я плохой учитель? Ты это имеешь в виду?

— Что? Нет! Я сказал вовсе не это, Эвен. Я сказал, что я недостаточно готов к этому. Как это превратилось в "вы плохой учитель" в вашей голове? Может, мне стоит записать вас к лору в связи с очевидными проблемами со слухом.

— Ох, Исак… — Эвен фыркает и снова легко улыбается Исаку: — Как бы там ни было… Давай познакомимся с командой, как тебе?

Исак быстро кивает, но прежде, чем они успевают сделать хоть шаг, к ним подскакивает громкий яркий разноцветный шар и притягивает Эвена в долгие и тесные объятия. Исаку требуется несколько секунд на осознание того, что это другой мужчина, одетый в кричащую разноцветную одежду, с ярким макияжем на лице и вокруг глаз.

Он тихо наблюдает за взаимодействием между своим хозяином и этим другим мужчиной. Эвен отвечает на объятия и проводит по спине мужчины.

— Хэй, Эскиль, — приветствует он и неспешно отодвигается. — Как дела? Всё хорошо?

— Ага, ага… — мужчина – Эскиль? – уже переключил всё внимание с Эвена на Исака и смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза и приоткрыв рот, будто вот-вот закричит. Что он практически и делает. — Кто этот совершенный милашка, Эвен? Почему я никогда его не видел? О мой бог, ты только взгляни на него. _Взгляни же_!

Исак переводит взгляд с незнакомца на Эвена в поисках хоть какой-то подсказки от хозяина – он вообще не понимает, что происходит. То есть, совсем, абсолютно ничего, что произносит этот мужчина, не имеет и капли смысла для него, и он не представляет, что делать.

Эвен ухмыляется ему:

— Он говорит о тебе.

— Что? — Исак хмурится ещё сильнее и возвращает взгляд к Эскилю, который всё ещё смотрит на него взволнованно и выжидательно. — Я не понимаю… Почему он говорит обо мне подобное? Что это вообще значит?

— Это значит, что он думает, что ты милый, — смеётся Эвен. — Но не волнуйся об этом. Я загружу его по полной, чтобы он не наступал так сильно.

Несколько секунд Исак обдумывает сказанное, после чего качает головой:

— Но я робот, Эвен, я не милый.

Цыкнув, Эскиль вмешивается:

— Конечно, ты чертовски милый, Исак. Ты, по сути, наимилейшее создание, которое только бывало на этой площадке с тех пор, как мы начали съёмки. Без обид, Эвен, ты знаешь, что ты тот ещё красавчик.

— Спасибо, Эскиль, — подмигивает Эвен и оборачивается к Исаку. — Всё в порядке, Исак, правда… не волнуйся о нём. Он со всеми такой, понимаешь?

Постепенно хмурое выражение исчезает с лица Исака, он делает шаг вперёд и протягивает Эскилю руку.

— Здравствуй, Эскиль. Меня зовут Исак. Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться.

Эскиль взвизгивает, пожимая руку:

— О мой… Он очарователен. Тебе стоит почаще приводить друзей на съёмки, Эвен.

Исак чуть отшатывается, услышав резкий высокий звук; боясь, что сделал что-то не так, он смотрит на Эвена. Он сказал всё в точности так, как Эвен учил, так что здесь не может быть ошибки. Эвен ободряюще улыбается ему, почти гордо и… счастливо. Да, насколько Исак научился понимать эту эмоцию, он бы сказал, что Эвен выглядит счастливым.

— Ты хорошо справился, Исак. Теперь ты можешь представить себя и остальным ребятам.

— Почему вы продолжаете называть их ребятами, Эвен? — спрашивает Исак, когда они направляются к группе людей. И в этой группе присутствует три женщины. — Не все из них мужчины… так что это очень неточно с вашей стороны.

— Нет, Исак, поищи-ка сам в своём большом мозгу, как люди используют это слово, — парирует Эвен, усмехаясь и подмигивая.

Исак издаёт еле слышный рык, но всё же приступает к изучению вопроса, поправляя Эвена:

— У меня нет мозга, Эвен. Я не человек. У меня есть материнская плата, процессор, программное обеспечение и подключение к интернету…

Эвен не соглашается с его замечанием:

— Да, но это _и есть_ твой мозг. Одно и то же другими словами. А теперь идём… давай познакомимся с остальной командой.

Пока Эвен преодолевает оставшееся расстояние, Исак тормозит, чтобы осмыслить только что тем сказанное. Потому что, даже учитывая желание сказать, что Эвен неправ, ему приходится признать, что в этих словах есть доля правды. Это чисто по-человечески так думать, но это и не совсем неправильно – то, что перечислил Исак, у роботов является эквивалентом человеческого мозга.

Так что, вместо возражений, он делает глубокий вздох и следует за Эвеном к команде. Прежде чем остановиться, его губы автоматически растягиваются в улыбке, а сам он кивает в их направлении.

— Здравствуйте, ребята, я Исак. Приятно познакомиться.

Каждый подходит и пожимает ему руку, представляясь Исаку, который пытается запомнить имена и сопоставлять их с лицами в своей оперативке.

Среди них Элиас, тихий, но уверенный в себе оператор-постановщик, ровесник Эвена и, кажется, его близкий друг. Причудливый сценограф Вильде с длинными светлыми волосами и широкой приветливой улыбкой; рыжая и большеглазая Эва – художник по костюмам; помощница Линн, которая кажется вялой и подавленной, и которой Эскиль уже раздаёт указания. И, наконец, каскадёр по имени Юнас, который, кажется, думает, что он самый крутой человек на земле.

Все они приветствуют Исака и продолжают обращаться с ним, как если бы он был одним из друзей Эвена, который пришёл на площадку навестить его.

Это странно – и в то же время приятно.

***

Взять Исака с собой на съёмки кажется отличной идеей.

Эвен волновался, что Исак быстро устанет от команды, от всех этих новых лиц, но Исак в очередной раз удивляет. Вместо того чтобы отстраниться, он будто наоборот полон решимости стать частью команды, идеальным образом представив себя и поддерживая беседу, как будто приняв вызов. Если бы Исак был человеком, Эвен почти уверен, тому бы не было равных.

— С тобой всё будет в порядке, пока я работаю? — всё же спрашивает Эвен Исака, когда команда вспоминает о времени и разбегается по площадке, постепенно готовясь к первым на сегодня съёмкам.

Исак закатывает глаза – буквально! – и Эвен задаётся вопросом, откуда взялось это наглое и дерзкое поведение, хотя он и не имеет ничего против. Откровенно говоря, это довольно мило.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться, Эвен.

— И он не будет один, я составлю ему компанию! — вмешивается из ниоткуда Эскиль, плавным движением оказываясь рядом с Исаком и не спуская с того глаз.

Верно. Сцены Эскиля не запланированы раньше, чем через пару часов, так что ему нечего делать, кроме как зависать с Исаком, если тот захочет. Эвен даже не знает, почему его актёр явился так рано, но не то чтобы это что-то необычное с его стороны. Точно так же, как и нет ничего необычного в подобном интересе к Исаку, Эскиль ведёт себя так со всеми новенькими, предпочитая называть себя их "гуру". На съёмочной площадке Эскиль стал кем-то вроде матери или брата, в зависимости от того, кто потребуется; и в нём нет ни капли злости, пусть он и заставляет Линн бегать (или скорее волочиться, поскольку она в жизни ни за что не побежит) с указаниями по площадке.

Исак с ним в безопасности.

Однако оставляя их наедине, Эвена гложет странное беспокойство. Может оттого, что актёр порой натурально перебарщивает и, вероятно, может не заметить, если Исаку станет некомфортно. До сих пор всё шло так хорошо, Эвену вовсе не хочется, чтобы все старания Исака были сокрушены чрезмерным энтузиазмом со стороны Эскиля, даже если это всё из лучших побуждений.

— Эскиль! Не забудь, нам нужно доработать твою одежду перед сегодняшней сценой! — кричит Эва с противоположного конца площадки, прерывая ход мыслей Эвена.

— Аргх, не занудствуй, Эва! — отмахивается от неё Эскиль с изрядной долей театральности в голосе. На что Эва хмыкает и уходит в сторону гримёрок. — Ни один из моих костюмов не нуждается в подгонке, потому что я во всём хорош, — говорит Эскиль Исаку, подмигивая, будто рассказав только им известную шутку. Исак смотрит на него в замешательстве.

— Эвен! Пора начинать! — слышит он голос Микаэля. Проверяет время, и, чёрт возьми, верно, они уже на десять минут отстают от расписания.

— Я должен идти, но приходи в любое время, если захочешь, я не против, хорошо? — говорит Эвен, не двигаясь с места, пока Исак не кивает в согласии.

— Да. Хорошо. Но я буду в порядке, — повторяет Исак, полный уверенности. Э

вен до сих пор не уверен, какие эмоции у него вызывает необходимость оставить Исака наедине с Эскилем, да и вообще с кем угодно, на самом-то деле, но у него нет выбора, так что он торопится за Микаэлем и готовится к съёмкам, занимая своё место за камерой и проверяя работу Элиаса, убеждаясь, что кадр и свет установлены именно так, как ему нужно.

Со своего места он может видеть, как Исак и Эскиль переговариваются на заднем плане, достаточно далеко, чтобы не мешать съёмочному процессу, но и достаточно близко, чтобы Эвен мог за ними наблюдать.

— Эвен, ты готов? — спрашивает Микаэль, заставляя вернуть всё внимание к съёмкам. Актёры и актрисы уже готовы, команда вне кадра и ждёт указаний. Эвен надевает наушники и пытается сфокусироваться на экране камеры.

— Я готов, — говорит он, обращается парой слов к актёрскому составу и после этого: — Свет, камера, мотор!

Однако его решительный настрой длится недолго. Вскоре взгляд сам собой переводится со сцены к Исаку, который всё ещё с Эскилем. И то, что он видит, застаёт его врасплох.

Поначалу только Эскиль разглагольствует, а Исак молча смотрит на него, выглядя совершенно потерянным. Но, по крайней мере, ему, кажется, не угрожает очередной сбой системы, как это произошло в супермаркете, так что Эвен старается особо не беспокоиться. Эскиль даже человека может сбить с толку.

Но затем и Исак включается в разговор. Монолог Эскиля постепенно превращается в полноценную беседу, в которой Исак принимает активное участие и больше не отстаёт. И некоторое время Эвен чувствует облегчение и радость за Исака, которому достаточно комфортно, чтобы поддерживать разговор с другим человеком, не являющимся Эвеном. Два месяца назад это было бы немыслимо. Два месяца назад Исак не осмеливался сказать и слова, если его не спрашивали или не давали ему задание.

Эвен рад за него. Рад до тех пор, пока не замечает, как Исак улыбается Эскилю, и не узнаёт в этой искренней улыбке ту, которая обычно доставалась только Эвену. И он вовсе не гордится тем, какие чувства это в нём будит – собственнические, эгоистичные, как если бы Исак принадлежал ему… Ладно, технически тот ему принадлежит. Но он никогда не испытывал потребности, чтобы Исак ему принадлежал, наоборот, ему всегда хотелось, чтобы тот чувствовал себя чем-то большим, чем то, что диктовали его функции.

И вот же он, всей самой отвратительной частью своей души желает, чтобы искренняя и настоящая улыбка Исака была направлена только на него.

— Эвен? Ты с нами? — голос Микаэля возвращает его к реальности, к площадке, полной ребят из команды, вопросительно глядящих на него.

— Хм, что?

— Я спрашивал, не хочешь ли ты попробовать тот ракурс, который мы вчера обсуждали? — в свою очередь говорит Элиас.

— Эм. Ага. Да. Давайте попробуем, — бормочет Эвен, стыдясь самого себя, но не понимая толком, что тому причина – непрофессиональное поведение или предыдущие мысли.

Это не мешает ему кинуть взгляд в сторону Исака и Эскиля, _снова_ , чтобы увидеть, как Исак смеётся над всем, что произносит актёр. _Смеётся_. Исак смеётся, и Эвен уверен, что такого раньше не случалось. Он бы запомнил. Определённо, он бы запомнил звук смеха Исака, как тот запрокидывает голову и эти проявившиеся очаровательные ямочки на щеках.

Почему с ним Исак никогда не смеётся? Почему он это делает с каким-то незнакомцем?

— Как-то так? — спрашивает Элиас. И снова Эвен понимает, что слишком отвлёкся. Он даже не заметил, когда Элиас поменял настройки в камере на необходимые и теперь ждал его одобрения.

— Отлично, — вместо него отвечает Микаэль и бросает в его сторону тот самый особенный взгляд лучшего друга, говорящий _да что за хрень с тобой происходит_.

— Ага. Идеально. Спасибо, — добавляет Эвен, делая вид, что он не совсем выпал из реальности.

После этого Эвену удаётся сосредоточиться на работе на целых десять минут, а затем он вновь издалека смотрит на Исака.

И всё стало только хуже. Потому что теперь Эскиль прикасается к Исаку, а Исак выглядит нисколько не обеспокоенным этим. Он даже не вздрагивает. Может, поначалу так и было, когда Эвен не смотрел, но сейчас он выглядит так, будто его на 100% устраивает всё, что бы Эскиль ни говорил и ни делал. И Эвен ненавидит себя за то, что чувствует себя так, чувствует… _Ревность_ , ведь это она и есть, он ревнует к Эскилю, ведущему себя настолько дружелюбно с Исаком, тогда как Эвен никогда не заходил с тем так далеко. И это совсем нечестно. Эвен не имеет права испытывать подобное.

И всё же это вне его контроля. Ну что за ревнивый придурок.

— Ладно, сделаем десятиминутный перерыв! — внезапно объявляет Микаэль, и это значит, Эвен облажался. Снова.

Ребята по команде постепенно освобождают площадку, чтобы пойти за кофе. Однако Микаэль не двигается и, дождавшись, когда все уйдут, спрашивает его:

— Чувак, да что с тобой?!

— Я… устал, думаю. Не могу сосредоточиться, — лжёт он лишь наполовину. На самом деле, он не хочет, чтобы Микаэль выяснил, что причина его растерянности в Исаке, потому что затем ему придётся объяснять другу, почему его вообще заботит его робот, смеющийся с Эскилем, а это не тот разговор, который Эвен готов поддержать. Не с ним, не с кем бы то ни было ещё. Даже не с самим собой.

— Это… Тебе нужен выходной? — осторожно спрашивает Микаэль.

— Нет, — тут же возражает Эвен, скорее рефлекторно. — Всё в порядке. Мы не можем больше откладывать. Нужно продолжать.

Микаэль пару мгновений изучает его лицо, прежде чем начать лучезарно улыбаться:

— Знаешь что? Я могу подменить тебя. Если ты собрался быть ленивым придурком сегодня, да будет так. Я поработаю вместо твоей бесполезной задницы.

Эвен вздыхает с долей раздражения, но улыбается в ответ. Его лучший друг – это лучший человек на свете из всех, кого он знает. Только он разглядел бы притворство в его поведении и не стал бы давить, заставив чувствовать себя виноватым и вынудив рассказать правду. Только он мог помочь избежать этого раздражающего, непрофессионального поведения, подшутив над ним и подняв настроение.

Только он прикроет спину несмотря ни на что.

— Что ж, милости прошу. А я воспользуюсь случаем и вздремну, пока ты терроризируешь мою команду, — дразнит Эвен в ответ, на мгновение забыв про Исака и Эскиля на заднем плане.

— Ложь и провокация! Они любят меня! И к сведению, они считают, что я лучший режиссёр, чем ты, — не отстаёт Микаэль.

Эвен ухмыляется:

— Мечтай!

Когда перерыв закончился, все возвращаются к работе. Но прежде чем они снова начинают снимать, Эвен позволяет себе бросить последний мучительный взгляд на Исака.

И в этот раз Исак не улыбается и не смеётся с Эскилем.

В этот раз Исак смотрит на Эвена в ответ и машет ему со смущённой улыбкой.

Несмотря на внутренние переживания, этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Эвен смог сосредоточиться до конца рабочего дня.

***

Стоило Эвену их покинуть, как Исак тут же растерял все зачатки уверенности – впрочем, только ради Эвена он её видимость и поддерживал. Ведь это его первый раз, когда он остаётся наедине с кем-либо, кроме владельцев. И, честно говоря, этот человек, вероятно, один из самых странных и впечатляющих людей во всём мире.

Исак не знает, как он должен себя с ним вести.

Некоторое время он следит за Эвеном, как тот уходит и занимает своё место за экраном, но потом осознаёт, что Эскиль что-то говорит ему, и поворачивается к мужчине, чтобы не показаться грубым.

Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы настроиться и уловить тему монолога Эскиля, который тот, вероятно, начал, когда Эвен отошёл от них.

Наконец, Исак понимает, что Эскиль говорит о своей карьере и теперь перешёл к текущей роли в фильме Эвена. И в этот момент Исак находит возможность встрять и стать частью беседы – ведь это именно то, что он должен делать, так?

— О чём конкретно этот фильм?

— О, так Эвен не рассказывал? — спрашивает Эскиль, прежде чем продолжить свой монолог без передышки. — Некий научно-фантастический фильм о путешественнике во времени и его влюблённости к инопланетянину. Это я, я тот самый инопланетянин! Круто, да? И позволь заметить, из меня вышел великолепный инопланетянин… В общем, этот путешественник во времени – его играет этот суперсексуальный парень Андерс – путешествует сквозь время и пространство в поиске возлюбленного, которого встретил в одной из своих миссий на далёкой незнакомой планете. Но они потеряли друг друга после битвы с какими-то плохими парнями… Так что теперь его главная миссия – найти свою единственную настоящую любовь.

Исак чуть хмурится, обрабатывая информацию, но, в конце концов, кивает:

— В таком случае, фильм о любви. Похоже именно на то, что сделал бы Эвен.

— И это так, правда? — улыбается ему Эскиль, и Исак искренне улыбается в ответ, думая о том, что Эвен занимается тем, что любит больше всего, и подходит к созданию этого фильма со всей душой. Поскольку именно таким человеком является его хозяин, и Исак очень доволен, что тому удаётся сохранить себя и на работе.

На работе, которую так сильно любит и которой столь увлечён. Исак быстро кидает ещё один взгляд в сторону Эвена, но хозяин смотрит в экран перед собой. Учитывая то, что Исак сам изучил, и что ему рассказал Эвен, тот может видеть сцену, которую разыгрывают актёры, такой, как её позже увидят зрители.

Эвен очень сосредоточен, напрягся всем телом и поддался вперёд, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Похоже, он практически полностью поглощён своей работой.

Удивительная черта людей. Это очень чуждо Исаку, который привык делать несколько дел одновременно и думает, что было бы куда полезнее иметь больше, чем две руки.

— Он тебе и правда нравится, хм?

Голос Эскиля звучит рядом так неожиданно, что Исак чуть не теряет равновесие, оборачиваясь к нему.

— Мне… что?

В очередной раз лицо Эскиля освещает улыбка. Но это другая улыбка… та, которая говорит, что он знает что-то, что неизвестно Исаку – что в принципе невозможно, поскольку он за секунду может найти что угодно в интернете или в своей базе данных.

— Эвен – он тебе нравится, — терпеливо повторяет Эскиль.

— Нет, это не так, — раздражённо вздыхает Исак. С чего вдруг Эскиль решил, что роботам что-то может нравиться? Это же смешно! Невероятно, что и ему придётся это объяснять! — Роботам не может нравиться что-либо, так как они не испытывают чувств… — он делает паузу, чтобы подумать мгновение, и чуть ёрзает на месте. — Он, тем не менее, очень приятный и добрый хозяин, если речь об этом.

Эскиль улыбается до невозможного ярко и кивает несколько раз.

— Ага, он тебе точно нравится, малыш робот.

Эскиль – самый странный человек на свете, определённо. Но, как ни странно, Исак думает, что это… интересно; и если бы он был человеком, он бы хотел иметь такого друга, как Эскиль.

— Ты странный, — выпаливает Исак. — Малышей роботов не существует. Роботов создают, так что они полностью функциональны сразу после активации.

— Я странный??? — Эскиль глядит на него в притворном гневе. — Сказал робот с именем, ну вы подумайте…

Несколько секунд Исак смотрит на него с приоткрытым ртом, пытаясь осмыслить, а затем происходит нечто совершенно странное.

Он смеётся.

Он смеётся над колкостью Эскиля, не то чтобы смешной или остроумной, как если бы он был человеком. И он совсем не может остановиться.

В конце концов, он успокаивается и слегка краснеет. Какого чёрта только что произошло, и откуда оно взялось?

— Вау, ты ещё очаровательнее, когда смеёшься, малыш робот, — замечает Эскиль, а его ладонь оказывается на руке Исака, чуть сжимая.

Исак вздрагивает в замешательстве, но потом замирает, глядя на руку и пытаясь понять, что она там делает, и как он к этому относится.

Никто его ещё не касался. То есть, конечно, люди задевали его, когда проходили мимо, и один раз кто-то толкнул его, когда он шёл в супермаркет, но никто не касался его преднамеренно, даже Эвен.

Сенсоры говорят ему, что прикосновение мягкое и тёплое, и… приятное? По крайне мере, так распознаёт его система.

Исак наклоняет голову и смотрит на Эскиля, вновь улыбающегося ему.

— Что ж, спасибо, Эскиль, — произносит он вместо того, чтобы поправить его. — Может, ты и странный, но также очень милый.

— Ооооооу, — снова взвизгивает Эскиль, на этот раз поглаживая руку Исака, а не сжимая. — Бог мой, мы станем хорошими друзьями, малыш робот. Я уверен.

***

Когда Эвен забирает Исака после съёмочного дня, он словно больше не знает, как себя с ним вести. И становится только хуже, когда Эскиль ловит их на парковке по пути к машине Эвена и суёт Исаку листок бумаги.

Исак рефлекторно берёт его, но очень долго смотрит на Эскиля вопросительным взглядом, пока тот не понимает намёк.

— Мой номер телефона, — поясняет тот и подмигивает. — Звони в любое время, когда захочешь поговорить – о чём угодно, правда. Даже не сомневайся.

Если бы Эвен не знал своего актёра, то решил бы, что тот подкатывает к Исаку. Но, опять же, для Эскиля это вполне нормальный платонический поступок, так что он принимает ситуацию и лишь стоит в ожидании, пока те прощаются друг с другом.

— С нетерпением жду новой встречи с тобой, милашка, — говорит Эскиль с ухмылкой, и Исак фыркает.

— Пока, Эскиль! — прибавляет тот, закатывая глаза и улыбаясь, давая понять, что театральность актёра нисколько его не беспокоит и не раздражает.

Во всяком случае, они оба выглядят как старые друзья. И на это потребовалось всего несколько часов, тогда как Эвен выстраивал то, что между ними сейчас, в течение недель, если не месяцев. И Исак никогда не выглядел с ним настолько непринуждённо, как с Эскилем.

— Ладно, пойдём, — вздыхает Эвен, когда те перестают поддразнивать друг друга.

— Увидимся завтра, красавчик! — бросает Эскиль Эвену, к счастью не замечая его внутренних терзаний.

Эвен кивает и выдавливает улыбку, прежде чем уйти с Исаком. Они садятся в машину, и Эвен испытывает странное облегчение, уезжая, хотя всё это длилось каких-то несколько минут.

А вскоре всё, о чём он может думать, это насколько он несправедлив. У него нет права ревновать. Он должен быть счастлив, видя как Исак развивается, и быть в восторге от того, что тому удалось завести нового друга, особенно такого, как Эскиль, являющегося полной противоположностью Исака.

Но Эвен не может не задаваться вопросом: что, если он с самого начала делал что-то не так и только тормозил рост Исака? Что, если единственная причина, по которой вначале тот был таким неловким и вёл себя _как робот_ в том, что Эвен заставлял его чувствовать себя неуверенно? Ведь всё с этого и началось, так? Эвен не мог найти подход к общению с Исаком. А Эскиль? Тот в считанные минуты заставил Исака улыбаться, смеяться и даже подшучивать.

— Эвен, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Исак с пассажирского сиденья.

Эвен краем глаза быстро смотрит на него и видит, как Исак хмурится, как если бы тот заметил настроение Эвена, и его это беспокоило. К тому же, его вопрос именно это и подразумевает.

— Да, просто устал на работе, — лжёт Эвен. Он определённо не может рассказать Исаку правду, это бы всё испортило.

— Уверен? — настаивает Исак.

Неужели роботы настолько хороши в распознавании человеческих эмоций? И с каких пор Исак в этом хорош? Что ещё упустил Эвен за те недели, предаваясь только своему эгоистичному желанию показать Исаку любимые фильмы, вместо того, чтобы на самом деле о нём что-то узнать?

Он этим занимался? Относился к Исаку так, будто тот его собственность, его личное развлечение? А не личность?

Эвен совсем растерялся.

— Было интересно побывать на твоём рабочем месте, — снова говорит Исак, так что Эвен пытается слушать. Это меньшее, что он может сделать после всего.

— Да?

— Правда. У тебя приятные коллеги.

И, разумеется, Эвен не может удержаться, чтобы не показать себя придурком, говоря:

— Ты провёл много времени с Эскилем. Он тебе нравится?

Исак не сразу отвечает, вероятно потому, что "кто-то нравится" – это нечто чуждое ему.

— Роботам не нравятся люди, в первую очередь это бы значило, что у нас есть чувства, а у нас их, очевидно, нет, — в конце концов, тот поправляет его. _Верно_. Разумеется. — Но он тоже показался приятным.

В последний момент Эвен сдерживается, чтобы не спросить, а не считает ли Исак _приятным_ и его. Это просто смешно. Ему так стыдно за своё поведение, что он едва может сосредоточиться на простом разговоре с Исаком, что только усугубляет его чувство вины. Исак всё время так старается, а что делает Эвен?

Так что Эвен не отрывает взгляд от дороги и ничего не произносит остаток пути, лишь кивая на комментарии Исака о дне на съёмочной площадке.

***

Когда они возвращаются, в квартире тихо, что означает, Соня либо на работе, либо с друзьями. И Исак очень благодарен за это, ведь в таком случае она, вероятно, никогда не узнает, что он провёл весь день с Эвеном, а не наводил порядок.

Однако его мысли не задерживаются на этом достаточно долго, вновь возвращаясь к Эвену и его странному поведению в машине.

Хозяин будто отсутствовал, был тихим и большую часть пути вёл себя не так, как обычно, и Исак не понимает, почему. Он думал, что побывать на съёмках с Эвеном будет чем-то, что обрадует того. Но, очевидно, судя по поведению Эвена, он ошибался?!

Но хуже всего то, что он никак не может понять причину. С его точки зрения, всё прошло хорошо. Он смог представиться, все были очень любезны, относясь к нему больше как к человеку, чем как к роботу (что, стоит признать, всё ещё немного сбивает с толку), и он прекрасно поладил с Экилем. Настолько, насколько робот может наслаждаться чем-либо, Исак очень высоко оценил бы свой день на съёмках.

Так почему Эвен расстроен? Он сделал что-то не так, не подозревая об этом? Кто-то из команды пожаловался Эвену на него?

И не важно, как много раз Эвен повторит свою ложь о том, что он просто устал на работе, Исак знает, что это неправда. Он стал очень хорош в чтении Эвена, изучая его на протяжении двух месяцев; и он знает, когда хозяин лжёт ему в лицо.

Может, это даже не его вина, может, что-то случилось на площадке? Может, что-то пошло не так во время съёмок сцены?

Что бы там ни было… Эвен, определённо, расстроен, и Исак обязан это исправить. Это его основная функция – чтобы его хозяева были удовлетворены, или счастливы, как Эвен предпочитает это называть. Так что, несчастный Эвен означает, что он не справился и должен стараться лучше. Иначе его могут вернуть, а это – хотя Исак знает, что не имеет на это права и вообще не должен думать о подобном, – явно не то, чего бы ему хотелось.

Он хочет остаться с Эвеном.

Внезапно он мыслями возвращается к беседе с Эскилем и к воспоминаниям о том, как актёр касался его рук и плеч.

Это чувствовалось… приемлемо. В конце концов, Исак выяснил – с помощью недолгого исследования, – что это жест утешения. И, возможно, он даже смог его ощутить. Сама мысль об этом нелепа, ведь у него нет чувств… но всё же было что-то, когда Эскиль дотронулся до него.

И таким образом ему приходит идея, как помочь Эвену… Если прикосновение Эскиля даже в нём вызвало нечто подобное, то Эвен наверняка будет куда более отзывчивым к небольшому прикосновению, верно?

Быстрым движением он походит к Эвену, сидящему за кухонным столом с каким-то фастфудом, купленным ими по дороге домой, так как у Исака сегодня не было возможности что-либо приготовить.

Эвен настолько погружен в свои мысли, что даже не замечает его, даже не поднимает взгляд, когда Исак встаёт рядом. Но, возможно, в этом его преимущество, так как он совсем не уверен, что собирается делать.

Как только Исак подходит к Эвену так близко, что почти может чувствовать тепло его тела, он останавливается и протягивает руку.

Он смотрит на свои пальцы в некотором замешательстве и немного двигает ими перед лицом, прежде чем плавно опустить ладонь на плечо Эвена. Он чувствует мягкость рубашки под пальцами, а когда ладонь полностью приземляется на бицепс Эвена, он ощущает тепло кожи хозяина.

Эвену требуется ровно 21 секунда, чтобы понять, что что-то не так.

Озадаченный, он поднимает взгляд от тарелки и чуть не подпрыгивает, когда видит Исака перед собой.

— Боже, ты напугал меня, — бормочет он, чуть заикаясь, когда его взгляд падает на ладонь Исака на своём плече.

Исак сразу же убирает руку, чувствуя, как его система немного перегревается, а на его лице, вероятно, разливается румянец – как это запрограммировано на случай, если его поймают за чем-то, что ему не следует делать.

Ему хочется отвести взгляд, но он слишком взволнован тем, сработало это или нет.

Эвен всё ещё смотрит на своё плечо, широко раскрыв синие глаза и разинув рот. Он кажется ещё более растерянным, и Исак собирается извиниться, как внезапно поведение Эвена меняется буквально за секунды.

Его глаза сияют, а губы растягиваются в самой яркой и широкой улыбке.

Теперь он снова выглядит счастливым. И Исак в некоторой степени горд собой за то, что стал причиной этому счастью.


End file.
